A Slice of Their Lives
by Draftfort
Summary: Follow Kanata and Miyu's slice of life.
1. Please Read

Please Read:

Before you start reading the following chapters, I wanted to tell you that the first parts and some of the story were taken from the anime, but the main plot of this fanfic is going to be my own.

The concept is still there cause this is the my first fanfic due to that I'm very addicted to Daa! Daa! Daa!/Ufo Baby.  
I really love this anime.

I hope you will also appreciate my fanfic and post some reviews (One reason to keep on going)

Thank you for reading this and advance thank you for those who will read and write a review about my fic.

- Draftfort

PS: I will be revising some of the chapters, I wrote this years and years ago. I stopped writing this because my laptop was formatted and all of the remaining chapters were in there, it was kinda disheartening.

Right now, I'm thinking of continuing this. I'll do my best.

Thanks for understanding :) 


	2. Someone

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someone**

A 16 year old blonde haired young lady had just awaken from a deep slumber. She rose from her bed to perform her daily morning routines (take a bath, brush her teeth, change clothes, etc). After finishing her morning routines, she went down to their sala and soon greeted by her parents a very nice "Good Morning!".

"How's your sleep Miyu?" asked by her father named Yuu.  
"It seems fine to me, dad!" answered Miyu.  
"Hey, so there would be no problem telling this to you" said her mother named Miki.  
"Tell what?" asked Miyu due to confusion.  
"Well, it goes something like this, ahmm..Miyu" said her father with hesitation.  
"We're going to stay in NASA, dear!" bumped in by Miki with confidence in her every words.  
"Mom, you should..ahh..well, Miyu?" Yuu said and looked at Miyu's reaction.  
"That would be great, but how about me? Don't tell me that you're going to leave me here" Miyu expressed.  
"No, of course not dear, but you're not going to stay with us in NASA of course, we will send you to Japan to live at our friends house." explained Miki.  
"Oh, really? And how am I suppose to like that?!" asked Miyu which is now slightly becoming irritated by their decision.  
"We have packed your bags since you will be leaving at exactly 3:00, I'm very sure that you'll have fun" Miki told Miyu with a slight teasing smile.  
"What?! Why is that?" miyu protested.  
"You have no other choice sweetie, so start moving now" Miki got her with that.  
"I guess you're right, Haiiii" Miyu sighed.

After half an hour or so..

"We're ready honey" Mike told Yuu

"So, we should be going now" Yuu said calmy and with a smile.  
"Yeah, you're always ready at anything, I guess" Miyu said in a low tone.

They got all inside the car and Yuu started to drive through their destination, the airport.

After an hour and a half of driving...the car stopped.

"Atlast, we're here!" Yuu said after he got outside the car and seemed to be stretching his arms.  
"Here's your ticket sweetie" Miki told Miyu while handing her the plane ticket.  
"You won't come?" Miyu asked them

"Sorry, we can't come Miyu. But .." said Yuu

"We can't come, We will head to NASA same time as your flight" butted Miki.  
"Well then, ok" that's all Miyu can say for now.

All passengers of flight 315 please go inside the plane, the plane will be leaving after 5 minutes

"You should go now sweetie" Miki told her with a smile

"We're also leaving now Miyu" Yuu added "Alright..Goodbye then" Miyu replied with sadness

"Don't be sad sweetie..We'll get you soon" Mike explained

"Then I'll be expecting that" Miyu exclaimed

Miyu rushed to where her plane is after bidding good bye to her parent.

After long hours of travel..

"Maybe this is the house Mom and Dad are telling me" Miyu conclude

"This is not an ordinary house young lady..it is a temple" A voice said behind her.  
"Who's that?" Miyu asked and looked behind.  
"I am Hosho Saionji, I am the owner of this temple" Hosho introduced

"Good afternoon, Mr. Saionji..well..umm" Miyu hesitantly .  
"Are you Miyu Kouzuki?" asked Hosho

"Well, yes Iam" answered Miyu

"Please come in, this temple is also going to be your home from now on" Hosho explained calmy to her

"So this is really the one they are telling me" Miyu whispered to herself

Inside..

"After a long trip I guess you're tired by now" Hosho concluded

"Certainly a bit" Miyu replied

"Follow me, I'll show you your room" Hosho told her

"Thank you" Miyu said with a smile

Outside a room..

"This is going to be your new room Miyu" Hosho explained

"Oh, really..I think it's nice" Miyu told while examining the room

"I'll leave you here, you can put your things inside now Miyu, and by the way..Welcome" Mr. Saionji smiled at her before leaving

After putting and preparing her things, she tried to find Mr. Saionji..and atlast, she found him in the dining room.

"Hello Miyu" the old man greeted

"Hello Mr. Saionji" Miyu also greeted him

"Hungry?" Hosho aked her

"Nope, I'm not yet hungry, May I asked you if where the bathroom is?" asked Miyu

"Oh, go straight that hall, then right and then the one that is at the end of that corridor." hosho directed

"Thank you.." she replied

Miyu went where Hosho directed her and soon found the bathroom and went inside.  
She is currently taking a bath while a young man with a brown hair and amber eyes opened the door

"Huh?" Sighed by the confused boy

"Hey!!! What are you doing?

A short argument came before Mr. Saionji came..

At the dining room

"That is not right" Hosho said to that young man

"I did not know that someone is inside" The boy explained

"And before that, I must ask you why did a girl is in there? Is she my new mom?" asked the boy

"No, son...she's not my girlfriend or my wife of course!" Hosho replied with wide eyes

"Then who is this girl?" The boy asked

"She is Miyu Kouzuki, she is the daughter of my trusted friends Yuu and Miki" Hosho explained

"Why is she here?" the boy asked

"She's going to live here from now on" Hosho told him directly

"What?! Did I hear it right?" he again and again asked

"Yes, of course unless you're slowly becoming deaf, my son" Hosho once again explained

"Why..?" he is going to say something while his father interrupted

"Well, sorry for that Miyu, and by the way this boy is my son, his name is Kanata" Hosho introduced him

Hosho began a conversation so that the heat between them won't rise again

"Kanata, I have introduced you the one who you're calling "SOMEONE" Hosho told his son

* * *

Its me again! I hope you will continue reading my fanfic. I promise to try my best to improve my stories. Well I won't put up a lot here cause it's only the first chapter. 

Please read and write a review guys, so I will know what will be best for my story. It means that you guys can be or will be my guide or should I say, my inspiration?

Thank you guys! See you next chapter.


	3. Unexpected Family Members

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTED FAMILY MEMBERS**

"Kanata, I have the permission to go on my pilgrimage to India" Hosho said happily

"Then?" Kanata stubbornly asked

"I'll leave now, bye!" Hosho bid them goodbye

"What?!" Kanata said while chasing Hosho

"What am I going to do now? If Mr. Saionji will leave, i'll have to live with that guy!" Miyu murmured

"Goodbye Kanata!!!" Hosho shouted then disappeared

"Darn that old man! I can't live with a girl in this house, specially alone!" Kanata said to himself

Inside

Kanata and Miyu sat across with each other silently. They are eating miso soup and rice.  
Kanata broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry for that thing a while ago" Kanata apologized

"I would also apologize for my rudeness" Miyu also apologized

After a while..

"I'm still not comfortable living with a guy under one roof alone, I should tell Mama that I want to find another place to move to" Miyu murmured Miyu stood up and opened her door holding her things "I'll just call them, by the way it's morning in America" Miyu again murmured

She walked outside her room trying to find Kanata's room and then

"There's a light in that room, maybe it is his room" Miyu concluded She walked straight to that room and.  
"Excuse me, can I come in? I just want to ask something" Miyu asked

No answer coming behind that door, so Miyu decided to open it and.  
"What?!?!?!" Miyu shouted with an extreme blush over her face and turned away

"Why did you come in? I'm changing my clothes here, you should knock first!" Kanata told her

"You didn't answer so I opened the door" Miyu explained while facing away

"You should have knocked, what do you want?" Kanata exclaimed

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll leave now, I'll search for another place to stay" Miyu told him while holding her packed things and headed to the main door Kanata followed her and

"It's not good for you to walk outside this time, but if your that mad at me then I'll leave" Kanata said

"Are you crazy? This is your house!" Miyu exclaimed Kanata did not answer and opened the door

A light block their sight and headed inside.  
"It headed to the main hall" Kanata said and followed the light

Miyu followed him and stopped when he saw Kanata standing outside a large door and stand beside him

"Hold on" Kanata said while he stretched his arm in front of Miyu (protecting mode)  
He held a flashlight and pointed it to the strange thing, they stared at the thing in a moment of silence when suddenly the upper mirror opened in half and smoke popped out

"Aii!!" a baby voice shouted

"What can you see" Kanata asked

"A baby alien" Miyu answered then a sweatdrop formed on Kanata's head

"kyaa?" the baby headed towards Miyu and pulled her hair

"Kyaa" the baby said with a big smile on his face

"Hey, stop pulling my hair, ouch, stop it" Miyu said in a higher voice

The baby stop pulling her hair and started to roam around the room and holding things that he saw

"Hey stop it, you can break it" Kanata stopped the baby when he held a Buddhist figurine

"Kanata, the baby seems to be hungry" Miyu told Kanata while looking at the baby

In the kitchen

"We only have this" Kanata said then put a box of milk on the table

The baby looked at it as if he is examining the box "Kyaa" the baby started sipping the milk with a straw that is struck in the box

"I think he liked it" Miyu said

After a while (living room)

"Hey what's this?" Miyu asked while holding something that is hanging from the baby's neck

"Kyaa" said the baby

Then a light smoke popped out and a strange big animal-like thing appeared from being a necklace

"Master Ruu! Master Ruu!" the animal-like thing said

"It can talk?" Miyu asked in confusion

"Oh! Oh! sorry, I didn't noticed you there" the animal-like thing apologized

"Who are you guys? I mean the baby and you???" Miyu asked

"Sorry, This is Master Ruu, and I am his sitterpet Wanya" Wanya introduced them while holding Ruu

"How can you talk? are you guys from circus?" Miyu asked again while Kanata was just staring

"Circus?" Wanya asked

"No, I know that you guys are alien" Miyu said

"Really? What is this planet?" Wanya asked

"This is the planet Earth" Miyu answered

"You mean the 3rd planet from the Sun?" Wanya asked

"Yes! it is" Miyu answered smiling

"Oh no! this is too far away from our planet" Wanya worriedly expressed

"You came from what planet?" Miyu asked

"We came from planet Otto, more than a million lightyears away from here" Wanya answered

"Then why are you here?" Kanata finally asked them

"We got in a warmhole" Wanya said while Ruu is floating around

There was a moment of silence

"Where is our spaceship?" Wanya broke the noise by asking

"At the main hall" Kanata answered

"Can you bring us there?" Wanya asked Kanata stood up without saying a word while Miyu also stood up ready to follow. Wanya held Ruu and looked at Kanata.  
He started walking and the others followed.

While walking

"What is your name?" Wanya asked

"Miyu, I am Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu replied with a smile

"And?" Wanya asked while pointing at Kanata

"His name is Kanata Saionji" Miyu answered

"We're here" Kanata said

"There's our ship!" Wanya ran inside and carried the spaceship

"Ha?" Miyu was confused

"I'll bring to the previous room so I can check if there's a problem in it" Wanya explained The 4 went inside the room where they are talking a while ago.  
"Engine, check!, Controls, check! Signal, check!, Radio, check! maneuvers, noooooo!!! it's broken" Wanya shouted horribly

"What's the problem?" Miyu asked

"The maneuvers that can take us directly to our planet and the one that is responsible for us to survive in space is broken! We can't go back there if it's broken!" Wanya explained with a horrible face

"You can buy some parts here" Miyu told Wanya

"No, our parts are only available in panet Otto, we are not exporting things to other planets" Wanya explained

Silence filled the room

"I think I'll just ask her" Wanya told within his mind "I don't think I can convince this one" he thought again "Ok! I'll go ask her" Wanya thought Wanya faced Miyu and began

"Miyu, can you please let us stay here until the rescue ship come over?" Wanya pleaded

"Ahm, sorry, even though I wanted to, he's the one who makes decision here, he owns the temple" Miyu sadly explained

"You mean he owns this? Oh! why? Earth people are so rude" Wanya exclaimed

"No no Wanya, it's just I do not own this house" Miyu explained then bowed with her hair covering her emerald eyes "I want to stay here with them" she thought over her mind

"Hmm..So I guess it will be my decision" Kanata suddenly said

They looked at Kanata while his eyes were closed "You can stay here, and also Miyu" Kanata decided

Miyu looked at him while star formed on Wanya's eyes while dancing with Ruu

"Kyaa" Ruu expressed himself

"I guess I should quit quarreling with you" Kanata told Miyu

"So do I" Miyu agreed

"Then there will be 4 members of this family" Kanata said then smiled

"Wow!" Miyu expressed

"What?" Kanata asked

"So you know how to smile?" Miyu asked teasingly

"What do you mean by that?" Kanata asked

"Nothing.." Miyu answered with a slight laugh marked on her face

"Miyu" Kanata called her name

"What's that?" Miyu asked him

"Can you bring us some tea? and hurry!" Kanata stubbornly ordered Miyu

"What?!? Why don't you do it by yourself?" Miyu complained

"Remember, you are living with me from now on?" Kanata teased

"Alright! Where's the tea?" Miyu asked

"Just find it by yourself" Kanata said

"Can you just tell me where it is?" Miyu complained

"Well, I'm glad that Master Ruu and I can stay here while we are stucked in this planet" Wanya thought while Kanata and Miyu are arguing just because of the tea.

* * *

Its me again! The 2nd chapter is done already. Thank you for reading, please continue 

Don't forget to write reviews

See you next chapter, don't worry for the updates but I'm not that sure if it will be that fast cause I'm making every chapters on the spot, why? cause it will be very tiring if I will write it then type it, I'll just try to stuck it up on my mind then type it directly, it will be easier to update.

Chapter 3, I guess it will be the start of my own plot, or it will be on chapter 4, please stay tuned


	4. The School

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The School**

It was 9:00 in the morning when a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes woke up from her slumber. She is already awake but her eyes are still shut

"Was that a dream?" Miyu thought

She opened her eyes and stood up, she stretched her arms slightly bent upwards.

"Master Ruu!" Wanya shouted while following Ruu who is floating

"So that was not a dream" Miyu thought with a sweatdrop over his head She sat in one corner and burried her face on his hands (the sitting position when sitting in a corner, her feet together and her hands are over them). After a while, she glanced at her new uniform which was also green and have white in some parts.

"I'm going to a new school now" Miyu suddenly thought and stood up to get her uniform After some time, she went outside her room and went to the bathroom but..

"Is someone inside?" Miyu asked

"Yes" a voice of a boy came out

"Alright" Miyu replied

Miyu was standing outside the bathroom door for almost 5 minutes

"What time will the school start?" Miyu asked outside the bathroom

"At exactly 10:00, so that gives you 1 hour of preparation" Kanata answered

"What?!" Miyu expressed in shock

"You should hurry" Kanata demanded

"Why can I hurry if you're still inside? How can I suppose to take a bath, idiot!" Miyu defended

"Why don't you prepare our breakfast" Kanata commanded Miyu

"You mean you haven't prepared any food?" Miyu asked

"Of course! Why would I command you if I'm already done?" Kanata replied

"Idiot!" that's all Miyu can say and headed to the kitchen

She opened the refrigerator only to find ... nothing, nothing really, except for an egg

"What kind of a human being is that? He can live without food?" Miyu murmured being annoyed

"What did you say?" Kanata calmly asked

"Well, now that you're already finished, why don't you prepare our breakfast with this egg!" Miyu shouted

"Why would I?" Kanata teased

"Because I don't want to waste my time, so I'm heading to the bathroom to take a bath of course!" Miyu answered

"You should, you smell awful!" Kanata teased her again

"Kyaa" Ruu expressed

"Good Morning Kanata!" Wanya greeted

"Papa..papa" Ruu said

"Morning Wanya, and what's that Ruu?" Kanata greeted and asked

"Mama..papa..figh...t" Ruu said

"No Ruu! we're just showing our affection" Kanata said while holding Ruu

"Nice affection Kanata!" Wanya told him

"Thanks Wanya" Kanata answered

After several minutes Miyu went out of the bathroom and wore her new uniform and stood up in front of a big mirror

"This sure is cuter that my former uniform" Miyu said while looking at herself in a mirror and grabbed her things for school and went straight to the kitchen/dining room

"The breakfast is ready Miyu" Wanya said

"Oh really, you finished cooking the egg, I bet it's an achievement" Miyu teased for ruining the start of her day

"Mama..!" Ruu said while floating towards Miyu

"Good Morning Ruu!" Miyu greeted then held Ruu in her arms

"Mama..papa.." Ruu said "Mama..papa..love..aii" Ruu once again said and smiled

"Oh yeah Ruu! mama papa love.." Miyu said smiling "to hate each other" Miyu said softly so Ruu can't hear it but Kanata did

"I'm finished..I'll go now" Kanata said then stood up

Miyu swallowed her share with that piece of an egg then stood up to wash her plate

After a while

"Goodbye Ruu! We're going now" Miyu cheerfully bid Ruu a temporary goodbye

"Come on, we're going to be late..can't you be faster?" Kanata annoyed her

"Alright! alright!" Miyu agreed

They left the Saionji temple and started walking side by side

"I can't wait to meet the class president, I remember our president is so arrogant that he was kicked out in that position!" Miyu narrated

"Forget about that Miyu, I guess he will never like you!" Kanata then made her mad

"What did you say?!" Miyu shouted

"Just keep walking.." Kanata replied

They reached the school gate 10 minutes before the time

"So this is my new school" Miyu murmured

Of course! What do you think of it, a factory?" Kanata teased her again

"You! You!" Miyu said beginning to be a monster

"Yes it's me!" Kanata said then walked inside the gate

"Hey! wait for me" Miyu said

"Good Morning Kanata!" a boy greeted him

"Morning Santa" Kanata also greeted

"Who's this girl beside you?" Santa asked Kanata while looking at Miyu

"She's Miyu" Kanata replied

"Hi Miyu! Are you Kanata's some sort of guardian? Well you see, guardians are not allowed except for some reasons" Santa told her

"Excuse me! I'm not his guardian, can't you see I'm wearing this uniform?" Miyu shouted at him

"Oh, sorry I didn't noticed it" Santa replied

"Oh nevermind, by the way Kanata, did you know that Christine went too early here at school excited to see you?" Sanata asked

"How am I suppose to know that?" Kanata answered

"Oh, yeah! How? How? Noooo!! I didn't know the answer" Santa thought and getting creepy

Kanata walked inside the school with Santa who is talking with nonsense things and Miyu on the other hand, looking around the hall they are walking

"By the way Miyu, if they asked you something about us, tell them we're cousins, ok?" Kanata some sort of asking or requesting her

"Why would---" Miyu was cut by Kanata telling her "Just do it"

"What an arrogant idiot!" Miyu murmured

"What is that? Miyu was asked by a girl with a short hair who is taller than her

"Oh, it was nothing,..really" Miyu sighed

"Ok then! by the way my name is Nanami, Tenchi Nanami" Nanami introduced herself

"I'm Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu also introduced herself too

The bell rang that signaled the start of the school. All the students went inside their respective classrooms except for..

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Kouzuki?" a voice of a girl asked her

"Yes, I am" Miyu answered

"I'm Ms. Mizuno, I will be your adviser for this school year, please stay here, I'll call you if you can come in" Ms. Mizuno told her

"Ok then" Miyu replied

Ms. Mizuno went inside the classroom and greeted her class and so as her class greeted her too..

"Class, I want to tell you that you will have a new classmate for this school year, actually they are 2, but the other 1 will be arriving tomorrow from Canada" Ms. Mizuno announced "Please come in" Ms. Mizuno told Miyu

Miyu entered the room and the class started to stare at her except for a boy with a chestnut hair and amber eyes who closed his eyes and supported his chin with his two knuckles

"This is Miyu Kouzuki, the daughter of the famous astronaut and scientist, Miki and Yuu Kouzuki respectively" Ms. Mizuno introduced her

"Good Morning, I will be 1 of your new classmates for this school year, I'm Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu again, introduced herself

"Please sit down there, the chair on the third row beside the window" Ms. Mizuno instructed her

"Thank you" Miyu politely thanked her then walked towards her seat

"Atleast even though Kanata is my classmate, he is not my seatmate!" Miyu thought to herself

"Again, Kanata is still our president and the head of the students council..please do what you can to make this school year successful and great Kanata" Ms. Mizuno pleaded with a star in each eye

"I will" Kanata replied

Miyu was shocked to know that Kanata is their class president and also the head of the students council.

"Ms. Kouzuki, by the way, you're living with Kanata right?" Ms. Mizuno asked in front of the class

The class stared at Miyu, the girls with some kind of a jealous glare, and guys of some a pervert look.

"Yes ma'am" Miyu answered starting to be insecure by the looks the class gave her

"So do you have any relation with him?" Ms. Mizuno asked again, still the class stared at her

"What will I answer? what did she mean by relation?" Miyu thought

"Ms. Kouzuki?" Ms. Mizuno mentioned her name who is confused why she's having a hard time answering her question

"Yes" Kanata answered Ms. Mizuno's question

A girl behind her started to freak out and broke her chair when she heard the answer coming from Kanata

"Waaa! what kind of a human being is that? An alien I think! Heiomachi is some kind of a weird place to be occupied by human" Miyu thought starting to tremble

"Yes, she's my cousin" Kanata explained

"Oh!" the girl said and began to calm while fixing her chair then went to Miyu

"Don't worry, it's normal for me, I'm Christine Hanakomachi" Christine introduced herself

"Nice to meet you" Miyu replied and sat back

"Oh well, it's the first day of the class so I won't start some lessons yet--" Ms. Mizuno was cut when her class started to shout and jump for joy

"Ahem ahem, let me finish first" Ms. Mizuno interrupted

"We're going to have getting-to-know-each-other-game" Ms. Mizuno explained and explained further and so on..

"Can't we just make a play?" a girl suggested behind Miyu

"No! Aya, but we will have some other time or day" Ms. Mizuno refused

"Oh, that was sad!" Aya said

"Please pick a piece of paper inside this box, but don't open it yet until I say so" Ms. Mizuno instructed them

"Alright Ms. Mizuno!" the class chorused except again for a chestnut haired, amber eyed young man

Ms. Mizuno started to roam around the classroom so her class can pick their numbers. After the whole class was finished picking their numbers, Ms. Mizuno went to her table in front and..

"This game will work with partners, the same number will work together, each number is assigned to answer questions from this paper depending on their number. Ok, i'll start to call out, if I called out your number please go in front." Ms. Mizuno explained and instructed them

She started calling out numbers

"1" Ms. Mizuno said

A girl and a boy stood up and went in front

"Stay there, choose who will be the first to answer this by asking him/her, it's like an interview to describe it better" Ms. Mizuno told them

"Ok Ms. Mizuno" the two replied and left

"2" She called out again

Two girls stood up and went in front

"Answer this..choose who will be the first to answer this by asking him/her, it's like an interview to describe it better" She again instructed her students

"3" She called out

Miyu stood up and went in front

"Who will be my partner?" Miyu thought in her mind

Then after a while a boy stood up..

"What!?!?" Miyu shouted

"What's the problem Ms. Kouzuki?" Ms. Mizuno asked while Kanata stood up beside Miyu

"Ok then, please answer this..choose who will be the first to answer this by asking him/her, it's like an interview to describe it better" Ms. Mizuno instructed them

Santa and Nanami are number 4 then Christine and Aya are number 5, the others were also instructed same as the first one to be called.

They all went to their assigned location given by their adviser, Ms. Mizuno

* * *

It's me again guys! Chapter 3 is done so I uploaded it immediately. Well, making each chapter sure takes time to type cause I need to think about the whole story on the spot, I didn't have to write it on papers cause I will have an headache copying what did I write from the paper, I'll felt dizzy if I did that. 

Thanks to _**Winry Rocabell**_, for being the first one to write a review about my fanfic.

I would like to thank people who will also appreciate my fanfic in the future.

Please write a review, I will accept comments, and for suggestions, I'll consider it if I found a situation to put in up, thank you

See you next chapter, I finished making this chapter today at 7:11pm on Dec. 31, which I also started today. I started this chapter immediately after I read winry's review .


	5. Nice Start, Bad End

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

Well, I will intoduce a minor character here, he's only a teacher. His name is Hitsuji Riusawa.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: NICE START, BAD END**

Miyu stood in front of Kanata as if she is ready to bang him that she can see him flying..while on the other hand, Kanata seems so calm and began to stare at her with a blank emotion that leaves Miyu a question on her mind.

"Let's start!" Kanata said

"Alright" Miyu answered

"You should go first" Kanata commanded

"And who do you think you are to command me?" Miyu asked angrily

"Why? I'm Kanata Saionji" Kanata answered

"Idiot!" Miyu shouted

"Ms. Kouzuki?" Ms. Mizuno asked in confusion and annoyance for her shout

"Ok! I'll let you slip this time Kanata, just because Ms. Mizuno is here" Miyu told him

"Start asking me" Kanata commanded her again

"What kind of question is this?!" Miyu reacted after reading the questions written on the paper

"Is there any problem with that Ms. Kouzuki?" Ms. Mizuno asked her

"No, nothing Ms. Mizuno, I love the questions" she told her with a fake smile

"Ok, start answering so you can finish on time, but alteast I'll give you time until dismissal" Ms. Mizuno announced

"I'll start now, write your answers on a sheet of paper" Miyu told him while reading the instructions

"Ok!" Kanata said

"First, What is your name?" Miyu read the writings on the paper as Kanata wrote his answer

"Second, How old are you?" Miyu again read what's on the paper and continued asking while Kanata continued on answering the questions

"Third, where do you live?, Fourth, are you contented with your life?, If you want to become someone else, who would it be and why?, Fifth, do you have any friends? Who are they?, Sixth, do you have any crush?, Seventh, have you been in love? And to whom?, Do you have any boyfriend/girlfriend? Who is he/she?, Eighth, have you ever cried? why? And when is the last time you cried?, Ninth, if ever you will cry, who will you cry for and why?, Tenth, are you happy with your partner and why?, And do you love your partner?" Miyu asked

"That's all?" Kanata asked

"Yes, then I'll have to answer it now and after, we should exchange our paper so we will know the answers" Miyu explained

"Alright, I'll ask you now" Kanata said

Kanata asked Miyu the same questions he had answered a while ago, and after finishing the questions Miyu gave her paper to Kanata and so as Kanata gave his paper to Miyu. Miyu noticed that Kanata folded the paper and hid it inside his pocket.

"You won't read it?" Miyu asked

"I'll read it whenever I like but now, I don't like to read your answers, maybe next time" Kanata told her teasingly

"If you don't want to read it, then throw it!" Miyu whispered angrily

"Why should I?" Kanata replied

"Why should you? don't read it if your just going to have fun with me, personal things are not worthy to be fun of!" Miyu again whispered angrily

"I won't make fun of it, I assure you" Kanata told her

"I'll just read yours" Miyu said

"Go on then" Kanata said

1. What is your name?  
- Kanata Saionji

2. How old are you?  
- 14

3.Where do you live?  
- Saionji Temple (of course! why didn't he write down Heiomachi, he seems to be specific)

4. Are you contented with your life? if you want to become someone else, who would it be and why?  
- Yes. I don't want to be somebody else. As simple as that.  
(What an answer!, of course he wouldn't want to be someone else, he got the looks, attitude? I think not!)

5. Do you have any friends? Who are they?  
- Yes. Santa (He has only 1 friend? So that proves what attitude he has!)

6. Do you have any crush?  
- I don't have.  
(Oh, really?!)

7. Have you been in love? to whom?, Do you have any boyfriend/girlfriend? Who is he/she?  
- No. I don't have (Simple as that? Well I guess so...he looks like to be a woman hater)

8. Have you ever cried? Why? And when is the last time you cried?  
- Yes. Because I lost someone that is very important to me. When I lost my mother, when she died (When did her mother died? I never thought that he will be this emotional, even though not too emotional, I can feel his loneliness)

9. If ever you will cry, who will you cry for and why?  
- I don't know (What kind of answer is this?! If he would cry for who would it be? ...and why? What will be his answer? wait! why am I so curious about that?)

10. Are you happy with your partner and why?, And do you love your partner?  
- Yes. I'm contented with her as my partner. Why would I?  
(He's happy with me as his partner? Why did he think so? I don't understand him. And his last answer, yes he's correct, why would he?)

Miyu looked up which proves that she's already finished reading Kanata's answers.

"I'm finished" Miyu said

Kanata just looked at her wanting to find some reactions from her face.

"Why are you staring?" Miyu asked her

"I'm trying to find some reactions from your face, but you seemed to be numb I think!" Kanata explained

"What?! Who's numb?" Miyu said trying to calm down a bit

"Who else?" Kanata answered

"Arrogant!" Miyu retaliated

"Arrogant? You called me an arrogant? fishhead!" Kanata expressed

"I'm not a fish head!" Miyu said

"Yes you are..and will always be" Kanata told her

A bead of water slowly became visible in her emerald eyes, but before it can become river of tears Ms. Mizuno announced something

"If you are finished with the paper you can give it back to me, you can keep the answers, I wouldn't collect that because it's personal" Ms. Mizuno announced

Her class agreed.

"My time is already finished, it's recess time class, I'll just wait for the papers" Ms. Mizuno announced before leaving

The students began to stand up to put some things in their bags, some are getting their wallets and valuables while the others are exiting the room. Miyu is standing beside her chair when a girl approached her.

"Do you want to come with us?" the girl asked then Miyu faced her

"Yes Nanami" she answered and smiled

"By the way this is Aya, she's a somewhat writer here, she likes writing stories for the play" Nanami introduced the girl standing beside her

"Hello! My name is Aya Konishi" Aya said

"Hi there Aya! Nice to meet you" Miyu told her

"So, let's go now to th--" Nanami was cut by a girl

"You have forgotten about me" the girl said

"Oh, Christine, I thought you're going with your friends" Nanami answered

"But you are my friends, right?" Christine assured

"Oh yes, you are our friends" Nanami gleefully said

Alright, let's go now, Santa is waiting in the canteen" Aya remarked

The four went out the classroom and headed to the cafeteria

"Where is Santa?" Nanami asked while looking around

"Try to look for Kanata, he's always with him, right?" Aya said

"There is Santa, and oh my! Kanata! Kanata!" Christine said while blushing

"I will be spending my free time with that arrogant boy!" Miyu thought

"Let's go Miyu" Nanami told her

"There will be no escape, I never thought that they are grouping with Kanata" Miyu again thought

"Look, there's the girl" a voice murmured

"Yes, and she's heading towards Kanata" another voice came in

Miyu was behind Nanami, Aya and Christine that is inches away from Kanata and Santa when...

"Hey, are you Miyu?" a girl approached her

"Yes, I am Miyu" Miyu answered while Nanami and the others looked at her including Santa and Kanata

"Are you really a cousin of Kanata?" another girl approached her

"Yes, he's my cousin" Miyu replied

Soon, the other girls approached her which counts more than 30 and Miyu started to panic by their continuous questions which flooded her.

"Look, Kanata is gone!" A voice of a girl shouted

The crowd heard it and looked at Kanata's table which they found empty, even Santa is not there.

"Oh my! let's go find her" a girl commanded the crowd

"That was close Miyu" Nanami said

"Thanks for saving me Nanami" Miyu said and sighed

"That was her plan" Aya told her

"Come on let's follow Kanata and Santa at the rooftop" Christine said

"Oh, well I don't want to be surrounded by that crowd of girls again" Miyu agreed

They went out of the canteen and headed towards the stairs

"They are Kanata's fans club members" Nanami told Miyu who is walking beside her

"I see" that's all can Miyu answer

"And Christine is the president" Aya said

"My my! Aya I'm blushing" Christine expressed

"I never thought that he's so famous, no wonder he's contented with his life" Miyu thought

They reached the rooftop and there they saw Kanata and Santa sitting.

"Hey, thanks for the help down there" Miyu thanked them

"I did not help you..they do" Kanata refused

"I'm not expecting any help from you!" Miyu defended

"That's good!" Kanata said

"Hey Miyu, Kanata, stop that" Nanami stopped them

"Why Nanami? This is fun!" Santa said

"Are you crazy? They are human not cats and dogs!" Nanami exclaimed

"But they looked like cats and dogs, extreme but sweet, isn't it?" Santa crazily said

"Sweet? Kanata and Miyu! Oh yeah, that's right, Hey Kanata, that sure is a nice keywords, I'm not expecting any help from you Kanata! but it actually means that thank you for caring, I really like you!, then he will say that's good which actually means, Yes, I really care about you!" Christine said imitating Kanata and Miyu

"You got it all wrong Christine, that's not about it!" Miyu explained

"Really? Well thanks Miyu" Christine said that is now back at her own self

"We only have 15 minutes left for our recess!" Aya remarked

"Kanata, remember you promised me that you will accompany me on Saturday?" Santa asked Kanata

"Yes" Kanata answered

Santa kept on opening topics about antiques and some weird things but Kanata won't reply until Santa asked him some questions. Kanata is not interested about what Santa is talking about and just kept quiet, while on the other hand Nanami and Aya kept asking Miyu about her previous school and previous home.

"Where do you live before?" Christine suddenly asked

"It's far from Heiomachi, we can go there some other time, maybe, I still have a spare key that my mom left me" Miyu suggested

"Really? Well, that would be really nice Miyu" Aya expressed

"Just tell me when we will go there and I will plan everything" Nanami offered

"And I will be responsible for the transportation, we will not be needing to ride a train, we'll use one of our van" Christine also offered

"Ok, it's all set! thank you!" Miyu thanked them and smiled

After some talking and asking the bell rang which indicated that recess is over and is the time for the next subject. The students started to go to their classroom as well as Kanata, Santa, Miyu, Christine, Aya and Nanami. They all sat and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Who will going to be our next teacher and our next subject?" Santa wondered "I hope he/she also likes antiques!" he added

As the door slowly opens the class did not talk and stared at the door for them to see who's coming in. A figure slowly walked in...

"What?!" a student expressed

The class sighed for they only saw their previous teacher, Ms. Mizuno

"Hello class! I'm not your teacher in this subject but, he's currently at a meeting so the staff decided to send me as his replacement for a while" Ms. Mizuno explained

"What is this subject Ms. Mizuno?" Aya asked

"English" Ms. Mizuno answered

Ms. Mizuno didn't teach the students because it is not her subject but instead, she made it as a homeroom subject. She discussed some changes they might experience this school year because the school officers proposed some activities and projects for the students such as educational tours in different provinces or maybe different countries. Some of the boys grew wild when they heard the words "different countries" as they thought they can meet hot babes.

"There will be also some additions in some fests inside the school" Ms. Mizuno added

After an hour of discussion and announcements English time is already finished so Ms. Mizuno bid them good bye and left. The next teacher immediately arrived and stood in front.

"Good afternoon class" the teacher greeted

"Good afternoon sir--" the class didn't add his name cause he's a new one.

"I'm Hitsuji Riusawa, I will be your Math teacher for this school year" Mr. Riusawa introduced himself

"Good afternoon Mr. Riusawa" they greeted again

"Well, as far as you know, I'm a new teacher here, so please do introduce yourself" Mr. Riusawa explained

He stood at the center in front and crossed his arms

"We will start from this column up to there" Mr. Riusawa instructed

The students finished introducing themselves one by one after several minutes which occupied most of the time, so Mr. Riusawa spent his remaining time in memorizing their names.

"I can't remember you all by this time, but I promise after 1 week I already know you all" Mr. Riusawa promised with a smile

Mr. Riusawa left the room after he allowed the students that they can now take their lunch.

"Miyu, let's take our lunch there, I want to eat my lunch under that tree" Aya pleaded

"Sure, we will" Miyu answered cheerfully

"That's a good idea Nanami, right Kanata?" Santa agreed

The group went outside and sat under a big cherry blossoms tree and started eating their lunch.

"That sure is delicious Christine!" Santa said noticing Christine's lunch

"Of course Santa, Christine is rich, she can afford to buy foods like that" Nanami said

"Do you want some?" Christine asked them

"Of course we do!" Nanami, Santa and Aya chorused while Miyu is smiling at them

"Go get some Miyu" Christine offered

"It's okay Chris, there would be nothing left for you if I stll get some of your lunch" Miyu explained

"Don't worry, I stll have a box lunch here, see" Christine said

"Okay, if you insist" Miyu took some of Christine's lunch

"How about you Kanata?" Christine asked

"It's okay Christine!" Kanata replied

"What? You don't like it? So sad?" Christine said while started to cry in a cute manner

"Okay, okay, I'll get some, thank you Christine" Kanata said

"That's so sweet of you Kanata" Christine told him

They soon started to finish their lunch...

"Hey Miyu, do you want to come with us on Saturday?" Nanami whispered

"Yeah, sure, but where?" Miyu agreed and asked

"Shopping!" Aya answered

The bell rang once again indicating the end of lunch time, the students are entering their classrooms and taking their seats and Ms. Mizuno again, entered the room

"Hello again and again class! I will be your P.E teacher, actually P.E is the first subject but since this is the first day, I switched homeroom class with P.E" Ms. Mizuno announced

"What are we going to do today Ms. Mizuno?" Santa asked

"Some warm ups, tomorrow we will do some straneous activities so you need to prepare your body to avoid possible injuries" Ms. Mizuno said

As the warm up began, all of the students went into the field and formed their lines. Ms. Mizuno followed them and started instructing them on what they are going to do. She began directing the students some of the warm up exercises.

"It will be the last subject today so do them accordingly!" Ms. Mizuno shouted

The class continued to do the warm ups until the time ended.

"Times up class, you can go and change your clothes now before you go home" Ms. Mizuno announced then left

"Miyu, come here" Kanata commanded her

"Why don't you come here!" Miyu said

"Hurry up" he again commanded her

"Why would I?" Miyu refused

Kanata went near her..

"I can't walk with you today, you should go straight home so you can watch for Ruu" Kanata told her

"Where are you going?" Miyu asked

"Why would I tell you?" Kanata said before leaving her

"Arrogant! Idiot!" she murmured

Miyu stood up and changed her PE uniform to their usual uniform.

"I'll go now, see you tomorrow!" Miyu bid them good bye

"Alright, I'll stay here with Santa and Christine, we're on duty about cleaning" Aya told her

"Then I'll go with you Miyu" Nanami said

"Ok, we'll go now bye!" Miyu again bid them then left

As Miyu and Nanami was walking, 2 unknown shadows hid themselves few blocks away from the school.

"I'll take this way Miyu, see you tomorrow!" Nanami said

"Ok! bye," Miyu replied

Miyu was walking in an empty street while thinking about her experience in her new school. She easily gained friends that are kind and thoughtful, not to mention fun to be with when..

"Hey!" a voice came out

"Who's there?" Miyu asked with worry in her voice

"Give me the alien!" another voice came out

"What alien?" Miyu

"The baby alien" the voice replied and this time they showed themselves

The two shadows looked like skeletons when they revelead themselves

"What?! Skeletons? Walking? Talking? How can it be? Impossible!" She freaked immediately the time she saw them

"We can transform into anything we like, and so we decided to be like this, hope you like it!" the skeleton said

"So you two are also alien?" Miyu asked beginning to tremble

"Yes! we came from planet Fornax, millions of lightyears away from here" the skeleton explained

"You won't bring me there right?" Miyu asked worriedly

"Don't worry, we won't bring you there, but we'll bring the baby there" the skeleton said

"Ruu? why?" Miyu asked her

"Of course, for power! we need his power so we can control the universe" the skeleton replied

"Power?" Miyu again asked

"He's still a baby from planet Otto, the most peaceful and powerful planet in the universe, he still doesn't know how to use his power but we do!" the skeleton declamed

"No! you can't bring him with you!" Miyu shouted

"He won't of course but we will use you so he will be ours!" the skeleton grabbed Miyu and disappeared

Kanata arrived at the Saionji Temple before 5:00

"I'm home" Kanata said

"Welcome home Kanata!" Wanya greeted

"Papa..papa!" Ruu expressed then flew to Kanata

"Where's Miyu?" Wanya asked

"She's not yet home?" Kanata asked

"Yes, I thought you're with her" Wanya said

"I told her to go home because I cannot walk with her" Kanata explained

"I'll make the dinner for us" Wanya said

"Alright, Ruu, please come with Wanya" Kanata said

"Kyaa!" Ruu followed Wanya in the kitchen

"Where did that girl go? She'd been out there while Ruu needs her" Kanata thought

Kanata was in the living room reading a manga when he noticed that it's already 6:00.

"Where could she be in this time? It's late!" Kanata thought then stood up

Kanata is beginning to worry about Miyu when he heard a loud beeping sound inside.

"What's that?" Kanata asked

* * *

Hello it's me again! Chapter 4 is finished, I made it after I read winry rocabell and allura pearl's reviews. I hope you will continue reading my fanfic until the end. Please be bothered to write a review 

I have introduced a new character even though he's just a minor one.

_What's the loud beeping sound Kanata heard_? _What will happen to Miyu_? _What will the new aliens do with her_?

See you next chapter! Thanks for the reviews **Winry** and **Allura**.


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: NEW FRIENDS, NEW ENEMIES**

Kanata went inside and saw Wanya went out of the kitchen.

"What's that Wanya?" Kanata asked

"It's our ship, it received an alert message" Wanya answered

"An alert message?" Kanata again asked

"Yes, something urgent and very important" Wanya answered and went inside the room where their ship was kept

Kanata and Ruu followed Wanya inside.

"Who would it be?" Wanya thought while he clicked on the message

"What did it say Wanya?" Kanata asked

"It says here--

- Bring us the baby at the hidden vacant place beside the lake inside the forest, if you won't do so, we'll kill the girl, if you want to know, she has a blonde hair and emerald eyes, I guess she's living with you. I know you're wondering who we are, we are also aliens like you but we came from planet Fornax. That's all, I hope you'll bring us the baby, I'll give you time, before the sun rise after tomorrow, you have 26 hours, unless you don't care about this girl. I assure you if we don't get the baby before the time, she will suffer!!!.

"That's all" Wanya said after reading the message

"The girl is Miyu!" Kanata shouted

"Yes, She's the only one I know who is a blonde haired, emerald eyed girl who's living in here. What are we going to do now? She's in danger!" Wanya exclaimed

"We need to save her, they can't have Ruu" Kanata said "I shouldn't have let her walk alone" he thought

They are talking on what they are going to do to have Miyu back without giving Ruu when suddenly the main door opened.

"Who could that be?" Wanya asked

"Don't go out Wanya, stay here, I'll get that" Kanata told Wanya then went to the main door

"Kanata.." the person called out

"Miyu!" Kanata called out then went near to Miyu

"How did you--" Kanata was cut by Miyu

"I had managed to escape, at first I thought I can save my self" Miyu told him

FLASHBACK

"They did not tie me" Miyu woke up from unconsciousness

"We have sent a message to the alien in that temple, I know that they have already read it" Miyu heard it when the skeleton told it to the other one

"She's still sleeping, she has no idea on what will happen to her when they will not bring the baby to us" the other skeleton said

The skeleton left and went to a room with metal walls and a bullet proof based door. Miyu stood up so she can check if they'll come.

"I need to get out of here, I wouldn't allow them to have Ruu and use him" Miyu murmured

Miyu noticed the control beside a large monitor and went near it.

"Control system" Miyu read the red sign under the panel

As Miyu pulls the lever down, one of the aliens went out of the room and noticed her. The alien threw a mid-length knife to her but it missed her hand. Miyu thought that she's lucky enough that his shot missed but when the lever was half way through the panel, the knife started to move on its own and started to leave cuts through Miyu's hand as if it is dancing in her hand. Drops of Miyu's blood spilled through the floor.

"You think that it's only an ordinary knife, right?" the skeleton asked

"I don't care" Miyu answered

"We can kill you with that, it can cut you in pieces" the skeleton threatened her

"Then do it! In that way, you cannot have Ruu!" Miyu retaliated

"We can have him without you! You think you can threaten us, stupid lady!" the skeleton shouted angrily

Miyu managed to pull the lever down completely. The lights started to shut down, the monitors blacked out, and before the system completely blacked out, the main gate opened allowing the light to enter.

"You can't escape" the skeleton said while walking

Miyu ran before the aliens can get her, and when she's near the gate, one of the aliens blocked her way but...

"Don't worry lady, I'm here to save you" a voice from behind the alien spoke out

"What?! How did you find us?" the skeleton shouted and their eyes widened

"Who are you?" Miyu asked

"I'm Seiya Yaboshi, my sister happened to be a space police officer and my mission for this week is to help her. I'm on duty" Seiya introduced and explained

"So you're also an alien?" Miyu asked again

"Yes, I am, and before that, you must get out of here now" Seiya remarked

"But how about you?" Miyu asked

"Don't worry, I'm not alone, so please leave this place now" Seiya pleaded

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Miyu assured

"I'm sure!" Seiya answered then smiled at her

"Thank you then, I owe you one" Miyu said

"It's my duty to save people from aliens" Seiya told her then laughed (weird though)

Miyu left the place with worry in her face, not only for the boy who helped her but also for Ruu. She thought that Wanya and Ruu are the only aliens that are existing in their panet, much more than that, in their place. She ran through the woods frightened that someone is following her, she ran until she found herself in front of the temple's stairs. She ran up forgetting that it is hard to climb through, she didn't thought of getting tired even for a second. She reached the end of the stairs and tried to calm herself, drops of blood are slowly dropping down from her hand and doesn't even noticed the if there's pain in her hand. The only thing that is running through her mind right now is that there are other aliens trying to have and use Ruu. She's afraid that some of them might kill Ruu. She walked towards the main door of the temple, panting. She sat down and tried to catch her breath.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know that they're just somewhere out there" Miyu said

"It's okay now Miyu, we're here, we won't let them have Ruu" Kanata trying to settle Miyu down

"Wanya, please put Ruu to sleep now" Kanata shouted

"Okay Kanata!" Wanya shouted back

"Let's go inside, you're hurt" Kanata helped Miyu to go inside

Inside the living room...

"Your wounds seem to be deep, that's really not an ordinary knife" Kanata said trying to calm her

"But it doesn't hurt, even you put that medicine right through it, I can't feel anything from that wound" Miyu said in confusion

"Remember that the aliens own that knife, we can't tell what can be its effect on you" Kanata concluded

"You're right, we can never tell" Miyu replied

"I told you that you should go home after school right?" Kanata remarked

"Yes, I did but they blocked me" Miyu explained

"You should've been more careful" Kanata said

"I can't prevent it from happening unless I already saw it before it happens" Miyu defended

"I didn't say that you must know it, but you shouldn't let yourself eaten by your carelessness" he added

"You don't understand!" she shouted

"You don't get the point Miyu!" he also shouted

"Right! how can you understand me if you doesn't even care about me!" she shouted and fled to her room

"What did I say? I shouldn't have shouted at her" Kanata thought

Kanata went to the kitchen trying to forget what happened today. Even though he's calm, he's becoming frustated on what is going on, meanwhile at Miyu's room

"He's a ruthless jerk!" Miyu murmured while river of tears are flowing from her eyes to her cheeks down to her futon "How can he shout at me like that, he never understand what am I trying to explain, he didn't understand me, and he would never do that! I hate him! Jerk!" she added

Time passed by and she had fallen asleep. On the other hand Kanata entered his room so he can rest. Wanya, who heard everything also had fallen asleep beside Ruu.

Morning...

Wanya is the first one who woke up so he decided to make the breakfast for them. He knew what happened so he realized that neither of the two can cook their breakfast. Soon, Kanata entered the kitchen who is already prepared for school.

"Morning Kanata!" Wanya greeted

"Morning Wanya! Where's Ruu?" he also greeted and asked

"He's playing in the living room, the planet mail had delivered a sample of a toy for alien babies" Wanya answered

After a while, Miyu also entered the kitchen who is also prepared for school but she doesn't seem to notice Kanata.

"Good Morning Wanya!" Miyu greeted "Where's Ruu?" she added

"Good Morning Miyu, Ruu's in the living room" Wanya greeted and answered

"Okay, I'll go to him before I leave" Miyu said

"You won't eat?" Wanya asked

"I'm not hungry Wanya" Miyu replied and went to the living room

"What is she thinking?" Kanata thought

"She should not starve herself" Wanya expressed

"Just let her Wanya" Kanata said

"Why Kanata? Is it ok for you?" Wanya asked

"I don't care" Kanata said then started eating his lunch

While Kanata is eating, Miyu bid goodbye to Ruu and left. Ruu went to the kitchen to see Kanata

"Papa.." Ruu said

"Hi Ruu, Good Morning!" Kanata greeted

"Mama.." Ruu said

"She left?" Wanya asked

"Kyaa!" Ruu answered

"So she left" Wanya said

"Come here Ruu, let's eat" Kanata invited Ruu

Ruu flew to Kanata so he held Ruu into his arms and started feeding him. After a while he too left the temple to go to school...Meanwhile..Miyu went to the clinic first so her wounds would be treated. After some time, Kanata arrived and went to his classroom and sat to his chair. He noticed that Miyu is still not there, not even with Nanami or Aya or Christine.

"Where is that girl? I knew she already left" Kanata thought while looking at Miyu's chair

"Hey Kanata! Where's Miyu?" Nanami asked

"I don't know" he replied

"What do you mean I don't know? You should be with her right?" Aya asked

"She left while I'm eating" he replied

"She'll be late" Aya said

"Yes, she'll be late! Where is she?" Kanata said to his mind

After several minutes, Miyu entered the classroom and sat to her chair. Kanata noticed the bandage in her hand.

"She went to the clinic" he thought

"Miyu!" Nanami shouted

"Huh?" Miyu expressed

"Good Morning Miyu!" Nanami and Aya chorused

"Good Morning Nanami, Aya" Miyu greeted

"What's that?" Nanami asked

"Where? Oh this? It's nothing, don't worry" Miyu said while Nanami was holding her arm so she can see Miyu's hand

"Are you sure? You can't perform the P.E with that" Nanami asked

"I'll attend the P.E Nanami" Miyu replied

When they are talking Ms. Mizuno entered the room

"Good Morning class!" Ms. Mizuno greeted

"Good Morning Ms. Mizuno" the class chorused

"Your other new classmate aside from Ms. Kouzuki had arrived and he's here. Please come in" Ms. Mizuno announced

A blonde haired boy entered the classroom and the girls grew wild except from Miyu, Christine, Aya and Nanami.

"Good Morning! Especially to the girls, my name is Nozumo Hikarigaoka!" Nozumo introduced

"Nozumo, please sit behind, the one over there" Ms. Mizuno directed her

"Thank you Ms. Mizuno" Nozumo was dancing around giving red roses to the girls before he sat down (Ms. Mizuno sweatdrop )

The class went out of the classroom which was followed by Ms. Mizuno for their P.E class.

"Alright class! make sure that you'll perform the warm up before running through that field!" Ms. Mizuno announced and went near some of her students. Kanata peformed the warms ups while Miyu was talking with Nanami and Santa.

"Are you finished with the warm ups Kanata?" Santa asked

"Yes" he replied

"I should start now, talk to you later guys!" Santa said

"You should start too Ms. Careless, you wouldn't want a broken leg right?" Kanata teased her

"What did you say jerk?" she asked annoyed by what Kanata has said

"Nevermind, just don't trip" he teased then went to the field

"Hey you jerk! wait for me" she shouted

"Miyu, wait! you're not finished with your warm ups yet" Nanami remarked

Ms. Mizuno heard it when she saw Miyu running after Kanata with a weird looking face

"Ms. Kouzuki!" Ms. Mizuno called out

Miyu didn't hear Ms. Mizuno and just continued running after Kanata. She wanted to kick him but can't get close. She tried to get nearer and didn't noticed that she's already running her 7th lap when she fell on the ground.

"I told you!" Kanata shouted

"Jerk!" Miyu said while trying to stand up

She can't get herself back up when someone approached her.

"Hello Miyu!" the person said

"Hi there Nozumo!" she replied

"I'll help you stand" Nozumo said while giving her a rose

"Thank you but I can't" Miyu said

"You can't? You mean you're waiting for someone who will help you?" Nozumo asked in a chibi face

"No, I mean I can't stand" she replied with a sweatdrop

"Really?" I'll check your feet" Nozumo said in a charming face

Ms. Mizuno approached them while Kanata is standing near them, looking at them but he seems different. He seems to be annoyed..mad..or he's just jealous.

"She got cramps Ms. Mizuno" Nozumo explained

"Of course! Ms. Kouzuki, why did you run like a mad bull without having your warm up yet? Are you prepared like a pro athlete? even pro athletes do warm ups!" Ms. Mizuno scolded her

"But mad bulls don't" Miyu reasoned

"Ms. Mizuno!" Nozumo called

"What?" she asked

Nozumo handed her a red rose

"You look young when you're not mad. You looked like a princess out in a garden playing with the flowers!" he said while grinning and Ms. Mizuno sweatdropped while saying "You cannot get me Nozumo but, you think so?" she's also grinning

"Ms. Mizuno, let's take Miyu there" Nanami said

"Alright then, I'll carry her" Nozumo said while Kanata got really annoyed and continued running instead

Nozumo carried Miyu and put her on the bench.

"Thank you Nozumo" Miyu said

"Anything for a girl like you!" Nozumo said in a charming way

"Ah, uhmm, he..he" Miyu replied with a forced laugh

Miyu's school day seems to be confusing but fun although she kept on thinking of what happened to that person who helped her, while Kanata's school day made him frustated and the new student annoyed him. But Nozumo became their friend.

* * *

Hello again! Another chapter is finished. I'm sorry for this chapter, I'm stressed right now because of school . Thank you for the reviews! 

**Sakura chan** : Hehe, don't worry about Mr. Hosho, you know that he's also weird, he can change his attitude from time to time . Thanks

**Winry** : Thanks again!

**Allura** : Thanks for the review also

And thanks for the future reviewers. I introduced Seiya and Nozumo in another way so it will be different. See you next chapter! Hope you continue to read this.


	7. Momoland

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: MOMOLAND**

It is a bright Saturday morning when Kanata woke up. Today is the start of their weekend and they have plans for that day. He and Santa will go into the antique shop. He did his routines such as taking his bath, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes. He's currently cooking their breakfast when Miyu entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miyu!" Kanata greeted

"Good Morning!" she also greeted

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going with Aya and Nanami in shopping" she answered

"Ok.." he replied

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked

"As always" he answered "why did you ask?" he added

"You seem to be so nice this morning" she answered

"I'm always nice" he replied

"I see" she said with a light laugh on her face

"Is there something funny about that?" he asked

"Yes, it's you Kanata!" she said

"What so funny about me?" he asked

"The way you talk, do you really know what are you saying?" she teased him

"Of course! I'm not like you" he answered calmly

"Why are you passing it to me Kanata?" she asked with a smirk

"I didn't, I'm just saying the truth, I wouldn't say anything without a reason" he replied trying to irritate Miyu

"Did you happen to hear a monkey that is talking?" he asked

"No, of course not! How can a monkey talk like us humans?" she answered

"Oh really? I thought you're a monkey, look! you're munching your banana" he teased her again

"Why you jerk! And how about you? You're a talking raccoon with a hedgehog's porcupines" she retaliated

"Just don't trip with that banana peelings, try not to be clumsy even just today!" he again teased her as he slowly becoming irritated too

They are doing their usual rituals when the phone rang that made them stop...atleast for a moment.

"The phone is ringing" she said

"I know! I have ears" he replied

"I know that jerk! Answer the phone" she stated

"I'm cooking" he replied

"I'll take over" she said

"No! just answer the phone, I want to have a breakfast that can be eaten by humans"

"You're not a human! You're a raccoon with a hedgehog's porcupines!" she defended

"I bet even raccoons doesn't want to eat those!" he too defended himself

"Jerk! I hate you! If you don't want to eat the foods that I cook, then I will also won't eat the foods that you cook!" she shouted

Miyu gave Kanata a last glare before she went outside the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello, Saionji residence" she said

"Hello Miyu! It's Christine" Christine replied

"Hello Christine! Do you want to talk to a jerk?" she asked

"Jerk?" Christine answered

"Nevermind that, how may I help you Chris?" she asked

"I would like to invite you and Kanata to our new amusement park" Christine told her

"But--" Miyu was cut by Christine

"Aya and Nanami are also going, even Santa, so we'll be waiting at the park, see ya" Christine said and hanged up

"Christine? How can the plans be changed that easily?" she thought to herself and went back to the kitchen and found Ruu and Wanya who also woke up

"Hi there Ruu! Good Morning Wanya!" she greeted

"Good Morning Miyu!" Wanya also greeted while Ruu flew towards Miyu saying the word "Kyaa!"

"By the way, Christine called and she invited us to go to their new amusement park" Miyu said swallowing her pride

"..." Kanata didn't reply so Miyu just said "Santa is also there, Christine is expecting you..just go if you want, I'll be leaving now" Miyu said "And one more thing, she'll wait for you at the park, bye Ruu, bye Wanya" she added then left

"Are you going to follow them?" Wanya asked

"I guess so, I'll ruin the fun if I won't go" Kanata replied

"I hope you'll get along with Miyu there" Wanya said

"Don't want to.." Kanata replied

"Remember, she's still a lady" Wanya reasoned

"..." Kanata didn't reply

"Papa?.." Ruu expressed with either he's confused or he's worried

"Are you hungry Ruu? Come on let's eat now" Kanata invited them

Ruu fled to Kanata's arm so Kanata started to feed him, while Wanya also took his seat so he can eat.

"Papa..mama..fi..gh..t?" Ruu asked

"No Ruu" Kanata replied

After some time...

"I'll go now Wanya please take care of Ruu for a moment, bye Ruu" Kanata bid them goodbye and went to the park

Meanwhile...

"I thought we'll go shopping today?" Miyu asked

"We're sorry Miyu, Christine asked us out and we can't refuse her, you know her, right?" Nanami explained

"Don't worry about that Nanami, it's just okay for me" Miyu said while smiling

"Where's my Kanata?" Christine asked

"I left when he's just cooking, i think he'll just follow" Miyu answered "I hope you won't Kanata!" Miyu said in her mind

While they are talking, Kanata arrived so Santa approached him

"You're late!" Santa said

"Sorry, I had just needed to arrange something before I go here" Kanata explained

"Well then let's go now!" Chrsitine shouted in excitement

The group went inside one of Christine's vans. Miyu sat between Aya and Nanami, while Santa sat between Christine and Kanata.

"Momoland is just near here, my dad said that it is the biggest amusement park in Heiomachi" Christine narrated

"Do you have horror house there?" Santa asked

"Of course we do! Dad said that his partners' children demanded it" Christine answered

"You're afraid with ghosts right Miyu?" Santa asked her

"Well, sort of, yes.." Miyu answered with a horrible face

"Don't worry Miyu, just hold on us if we'll go there" Nanami said

"We must go there! I want to explore different horror houses" Santa stated

"Whatever Santa!" Aya said

"Christine! Let's choose a haunted house as our next tourist spot!" Santa pleaded

"I guess that's a good idea Santa!" Christine agreed while grinning to also the grinning Santa

"Sigh" Miyu sighed but smiling so they won't notice that she's becoming scared

"Hey! we're here" Christine said

They all got out of the van and looked at Momoland

"This sure is large Christine!" Nanami praised

"What is the largest place here?" Miyu asked

"The first one is the Horror House, which is the largest, next to it is the Mirror House, next is Galaxy Station, next is the Wildlife park, then---" Christine was cut by Santa

"How about the wild rides Christine?" Santa asked

"There will be lots of rides here, you can try each if you can! hehehehe" Christine said then laughed gently

Kanata was staring at Miyu and noticed that she looks scared or somewhat nervous but he just gave out a sigh and followed them.

"Kanata, why are you so quiet?" Santa asked

"I'm always quiet Santa!" Kanata answered

"oh yeah! I thought you're not but I guess you are, hehe" Santa said

"What?" Kanata asked in confusion

"You didn't understand that?" Santa asked

"Yes" Kanata replied

"I expect it thought, actually I didn't quite understand what I had just said, sorry man!" Santa

"Santa!" Miyu called out

"Do you really want to go to horror houses?" Miyu asked

"No!" Santa answered

"Really?" Miyu delightly asked

"Not only that I'd want to but I'd love to!" Santa answered with glowing eyes

"Oh, well" Miyu sighed

"Don't worry Miyu!" Aya said

While they are talking someone called out.

"Hello guys!" someone shouted

"Hi there Nozumo!" Nanami greeted

"I also invited him with us, he's one of our friends right?" Christine said

"Hello Little Miyu!" Nozumo greeted while handing her a red rose "Spread it out Okame!" he added while raising his hands

"Thank you Nozumo, and who's Okame?" Miyu asked while Kanata's staring at them and again, he's annoyed

"He's my beloved bird, look up there, it is spreading fresh roses around the area" Nozumo said while dancing around

"But who's gonna clean it up?" Nanami asked

"We'll manage" Christine answered

They went inside the park's entrance and got even more amazed with its structures and well built houses

"Why come there's no people around?" Kanata asked

"Oh! my Kanata asked me! It will be opened up for everyone tomorrow, I asked permission from my dad if I can bring you here before the opening day" Christine answered

'It'll be fun, right My Little Miyu?" Nozumo asked

"Ah, yes Nozumo, I hope so" Miyu answered "My Little Miyu?" she thought

"My Little Miyu! how can he call her like that even thought they had just met?" Kanata said in his mind started to get irritated

"Where will we start?" Aya asked

"Let's start with the Roller Coaster!" Nanami suggested

"Alright! let's go" Christine decided and guided them through

"Who will be partners?" Santa asked

"Nice question! I'm ready for that" Nanami said

"Ready? How?" Miyu asked

"I've made this out" she answered while holding a transparent box with pieces of rolled papers inside

"What's that Nanami?" Nozumo asked

"The pieces of rolled papers inside this box contain numbers, 2 each number, meaning there are two pieces of number 1, then so on, who got the same numbers are partners" Nanami explained

"But what about the one who wouldn't have a partner?" Miyu asked

"I guess he/she will go by himself/herself, hehehe" Nanami answered naughtilly

They all picked a piece of rolled paper, opened it and they started searching for their partners. As soon as they find their partners, they'll step out with the others.

Aya was partnered with Santa, Miyu with Christine, Kanata with Nozumo

"I'll go alone first since it's my idea" Nanami spoke out

"Are you sure Nanami?" Miyu asked

"Yes, Miyu! Don't worry about me" Nanami answered

"Let's go now!" Christine said

They rode the Roller Coaster with their partners sitting beside them. And as the Coaster began to move fast...faster...faster

"Wuhu! Wild Ride!" Santa shouted

"Aren't you afraid Kanata? You're so quiet there, you won't even shout! You're so great!" Nozumo asked while clinging to Kanata in a chibi manner

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Kanata answered

Kanata was still in his place relaxed while the girls and Nozumo are shouting their lungs out. After the ride

"That was cool!" Santa exclaimed

"That was fun guys!" Nanami said while smiling

"Are you okay Nozumo?" Miyu asked to the almost vomitting Nozumo

"Yes Little Miyu, hehe, i just got over excited up there" Nozumo answered with a almost vomitting grin

They all tried the other wild rides with the same method. As they finished almost all of the rides,..

"Let's try the Horror House now!" Santa suggested

"You're right Santa! It'll be more enjoyable than the others" Nozumo agreed while giving Santa the same glowy eyes look

They all agreed even Miyu who's still thinking twice but can't refuse so she cannot ruin the fun.

"Pick your numbers now!" Nanami said

Nozumo was paired with Christine, Nanami with Aya and Santa with Kanata

"So I'll go by myself? Inside?" Miyu asked looking frightened and pale

"Yes Little Miyu!" Nozumo answered

"If you want let's swap, I'll go alone then you'll go with Kanata!" Santa suggested

"What?! I'll go with him? With that jerk?" Miyu asked annoyingly

"Yes! But if you don't like we'll go now, I'm so excited!" Santa said

"Are you sure?" Miyu asked then looked at Kanata

"Yes, and aside from that, I'd rather talk to myself than to talk to him, I guess it's the same, It's also like I'm talking to myself when I talk to him right Kanata?" Santa stated then laughed

"Whatever Santa" Kanata answered

"I guess I have no choice but to go with him" she said softly

"Then let's go now, there are 12 passageways here, choose wherever you want to go" Christine said them smiled

They all had chosen their ways and went inside parting with the others. Miyu was 1 person away from Kanata when they are walking.

"I didn't know that you're afraid with ghosts or some creatures like this" Kanata said breaking the silence and while pointing at a white lady with swollen eyes and her face drifted with blood

"..." Miyu didn't reply who is starting to shake and just keep on staring at what Kanata is pointing

"Why are you afraid of these things?" Kanata asked expecting a yell from her

"I dont' know" but instead, Miyu gave her an answer in a soft and gentle voice

Kanata was not expecting that kind of an answer from her so he was silenced for a moment and realized that it is not the time for him to tease her.

"If you're really that afraid with them, then hold on to me" Kanata offered breaking the silence

"What did you say?" Miyu asked trying to confirm what she had just heard

"I said hold on to me so you won't get scared" he repeated

* * *

Hi there! it's me again, sorry for spoiling that moment , And also sorry for this chapter again, my time is now limited because Christmas and New Year's vacation is over and I'm back to school! But I'll try my best on updating. I might update everyday if I'll have my spare time. 

Thanks for the reviewers

Love is Life : Take it easy there friend , the fun is just starting, long way to go for Kanata and Miyu, don't worry, along with the story are their moment of falling for one another. So please keep on reading the following chapters, thanks for the review

Winry : Another review from you again! Thank you again and again friend

_By the way the titles for the following chapters are_

- **Miyu's History With Ghosts (chapter 7)**

- **Kanata Becomes A Baby (chapter 8)**

_The next random chapter titles will be_

- **Fornaxons VS The Evil Gang**

- **Rain Generator**

- **Unluckily Lucky**

Author's Note: I mean from putting "the next random chapters" is that I'm still not sure what will go first from the 3 random chapters but the two over there, the two that is under the titles of the following chapters, I am already sure of it's arrangement. I'll update again tomorrow January 04 for (Miyu's History With Ghosts).

See You next chapters!


	8. Miyu's History With Ghosts

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.  
**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: MIYU'S HISTORY WITH GHOSTS**

"Hold onto you?" Miyu asked

"This place is big and dark, you don't want to get lost here, right?" Kanata asked pleasantly

"I guess so..." Miyu answered

Kanata handed out his hand so Miyu can hold onto it.

"Let's just set aside our anger this time" Kanata said

"Thank you" Miyu replied and reached his hand to hold it

They kept silent as they walk through. Miyu squeezes Kanata's hand whenever there are figures of ghosts and ghouls appear.

"Miyu?" Kanata broke the silence

"Why?" Miyu asked

"Why are you afraid of ghosts? I know there's a reason behind" he said

"It's about one of the important persons to me" Miyu answered

"What about them?" he asked

"I stayed in their house during one of our summer vacation. Yuuchi is my closest cousin, we hang out together in school, we had fun until that day came..." Miyu narrated

"..." Kanata didn't talked as he lets Miyu to continue her story

"I stayed there because his aunt died and he needs me that time. He told me a story about that ancestral house. He told me that there are ghosts there, an old man, old woman then a young man that looked like in his 16s. Their first day on that house seemed to be normal until their 3rd week. After that they started hearing some creepy sounds like there's someone who is going inside and outside the empty room in the third floor, their lights turned on and off, and last thing for their first month was that someone is banging the door. On the 3rd day of their second month, 2 of their dogs died with unknown reasons, then on the next few more weeks, the remaining dogs started howling terribly and they ran around the backyard like crazy. They started to worry but didn't made actions about it until the day that Yuuchi's older brother almost died when someone that they cannot see pushed him inside the nearby well, luckily he was found out early. They called spirit mediums but even them wasn't able to avert the restless souls. But after some continued preclusions from the mediums, the spirits were silenced. But after few weeks the spirits started again by breaking his aunt's vases, the dishes from the cupboard went flying around the kitchen as if someone was throwing them into the walls and another set consisting of seven dogs were killed, and again, with unknown reasons. They began to be frightened because of that so his aunt decided to leave after few more weeks. 3 days before her leave, she died. Yuuchi also told me that before her aunt died from that incident, she told him that she saw the old woman, her eyes was fuming red, the souls wanted them out of their said house that thay owned. And because of that, Yuuchi's family decided to sell the house after her aunt's burial. I also went to the burial so I stayed in that house for over 2 weeks. I spent that 2 weeks with Yuuchi, also few weeks before they leave the house, Yuuchi died. He got in a car accident after he went out to buy something. He was in a state of coma for 2 weeks and I when got the chance to talk to him, he told me that he was able to talk to the ghost of that young man. He told him that the ghost liked me and was jealous about Yuuchi. He said that when he was riding the car, he saw the young man and told him that he wanted to have me...the ghost wanted to bring me with him, so I got frightened. Yuuchi warned me that I must not go back to that house or I'll also die. He was crying when he gave me the thing he bought and mentioned the words "I'll miss you, please take care" before he breathed his last. I cried out all I can cry out that moment... the moment when he left me. I told everything to his family what he had wanted me to tell them, Yuuchi also wanted me to warn them and so I did." Miyu narrated while her tears began running down her chicks "And so the day that Yuuchi died, is also the day that I became afraid with ghosts. If he didn't warned me, or if that accident didn't happen, he wouldn't know what will happen next if I continued to stay there. I mean I didn't want him to have that accident and I also didn't and still don't want to die but Yuuchi served as the way so I can live" she added

"I never thought that the reason behind that was tragic, you also lost someone that is very important to you" Kanata spoke out

"Yes. What happened in the past greatly affected me this way" she answered

"There seemed to be connections with that" Kanata said

"Yes, we found out something about that. The ancestral house was burnt down together with the old man, old woman and the young man. According to our research, some of their enemies who envied them did that. The house was burnt on the 3rd month of the year, the 3rd day of the month and the 3rd year after the young man gratuated his highschool in Spain who went back to celebrate. Every person who lived in that house also experienced that because the restless souls thought that they were their enemies and the souls wanted to revenge" Miyu told Kanata

"But about Yuuchi, it is his 2nd week---" Kanata was cut by Miyu

"Yuuchi died when it is his 3rd week in the hospital" Miyu said and now she's not noticing the figures that appeared

"I see, you got traumatized because of that experience" Kanata said

"I think so" Miyu replied

"But now, I guess you're not afraid with them" Kanata said

"How come?" she asked

"Because you just let that man behind to touch you, see" Kanata told her

Miyu looked behind and saw a man with dreadful eyes, blood throughout his face and half of it's body was burnt showing it's scars that looked like so real. Miyu shouted and went behind Kanata. She held his clothes tightly, closed her eyes shut and rested his head on Kanata's back.

"I'm sorry about that Miyu" Kanata apologized

"You're so rude Kanata! It almost gave me a heart attack!" Miyu exclaimed

"I did not Miyu, I just told you what I saw" Kanata replied who is now smiling

Miyu loosen her grip on Kanata's shirt and distanced a bit.

"You did!" Miyu said

"I didn't" Kanata defended

"Then why are you smiling?" Miyu asked

"I had just remembered something" Kanata answered

FLASHBACK

"I hope you'll get along with Miyu there" Wanya said

"I dont want to..." Kanata replied

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't want to...be apart from her, just even now" he thought and smiled while Miyu is babbling again

"Kanata!...hmm?" Miyu called out

"What was that?" Kanata noticed

"Nevermind it jerk!" Miyu said

"Alright! let's go now" Kanata told her with a smile and this time, he's the one who held Miyu's hand

"Huh?" she expressed in confusion "I felt comfortable with Kanata" she added saying this in her mind

"It felt good to be with her...I can be myself when I'm with her" he thought while they're walking

While they are walking along...

"Hey Kanata, Miyu!" Santa called out then the two looked at him

"How was you trip? Isn't it fun?" Santa asked them

"Yes, I guess it turned out to be fun!" Miyu answered smiling

"I told you! let's do it again, but this time I want a real haunted house!" Santa exclaimed with sparkling eyes

"You don't know what you're saying Santa" Miyu said

"Hi Little Miyu!" Nozumo greeted when he saw them

"Hi Nozumo" Miyu greeted back

"Did you have fun Kanata?" Christine asked

"I did" he answered

"Where's Aya and Nanami?" Miyu asked

"We're here Miyu!" Nanami said

"How was it?" Miyu asked

"I did enjoy a lot, but I don't know with Aya!" Nanami answered with a slight laugh

"Why?" Christine asked

"She keeps on shouting inside, I thought my eardrum sank in" Nanami answered

"I'm exhausted!" Aya butted in

"Like just everyone else I think!" Nanami said

"But look at Nozumo, he's dancing around, I guess he's not yet tired" Miyu spoke out

Outside the Horror House

"Let's just continue it some other time, I'm also exhausted! Don't you think so my Kanata?" Christine suggested while blushing

"Ok!" he answered

Miyu and Kanata bid the others good bye then walked together heading home. It was a tiring for all of them but not for the two. It was great spending their time together logically. They learned something from each other. They learned to trust and understand each other in a way they had never expected of.

* * *

Hello! As always, it's me again! Just finished this chapter, sorry again, I'm so tired and sleepy right now, my mind is starting to black out..Althought it was not that too scary, Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviewers. 

**Love is life** : I think it's not possible cause my time is very limited because of school. I'm trying my best now not to fall asleep early so I can update it as soon as possible, because this fic really haunts me, even before I sleep, all I can think is that..what will be next? how can I update it tomorrow? hehehe..but I'm really having fun with this challenge..thanks friend.

**Winry** : Hello! Thanks for your continual reviews for my fanfic.. You've been so nice, thank you.. (smile)

Well, see you next chapter! (**Kanata Becomes a Baby**)


	9. Kanata Becomes a Baby

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa Daa Daa!  
_

Hello guys! Well, it's my first fanfic so I have to adjust a bit cause I'm used in writing stories that I own (_all parts_). And so please understand if I'm not that really good in English cause it's not my 1st language (_2nd_) . And I changed things over this fanfic so it will not work out as the original anime, I only used that in the first chapters (_as for the introduction of characters_). The next succeeding chapters will be my idea but the characters are the same as the original anime. I will just put up a message if I will use my own character.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: KANATA BECOMES A BABY**

It is a sunny afternoon in Heiomachi. Kanata is reading one of his manga and Miyu is watching tv when a small capsule-like car landed in Saionji temple. They all heard it and went outside.

"What's that?" Miyu asked

"It came from the Galaxy Shopping Network" Wanya answered

"Delivery for sitter-pet Wanya" the man said

"Thanks" Wanya replied while he handed the package

The man left after he gave the delivery to Wanya.

"That's a new car" Miyu said

"Yes, they've decided to make another after the former car malfunctioned" Wanya replied

They went inside the temple so they can open the package.

"I hope that package won't get us in any trouble" Kanata said

"I'm not sure" Wanya said while opening the package

"Kyaa!" Ruu delightfuly expressed

"It is a sample of a machine called "Baby Basics".." Wanya read the alien writings

"For?" Miyu asked

"Maybe it's for Ruu" Wanya replied when the phone rang

"I'll get it" Kanata said then left to answer the phone

"Hello, Saionji Residence" Kanata said

"Hi Kanata, it's me Nanami!"

"You want to talk to Miyu?" he asked

"Yes" Nanami answered

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted

"What's that Kanata?" Miyu asked

"It's Nanami" he answered

"Ok thanks" she said

Kanata went to the living room so he can continue on reading his manga.

"Hello Nanami?" Miyu said over the phone

"Hi Miyu! Just wanted to ask you if you can come over with me today?" Nanami asked

"Where?" Miyu asked

"Grocery, My parent will have their business trip so I'll be alone and I need to buy my groceries so I can eat" Nanami explained

"Sure" Miyu answered

"Ok then, I'll go there" Nanami said before hanging up

"Wait! Nana--" Miyu was cut by the busy sound

Miyu went to her room to change her clothes and headed towards the living room.

"Kanata, I'll be off today, I'll go with Nanami to buy her groceries" Miyu said

"Ok" he replied

"Please take care of Ruu" she said

"No problem" he replied

"Where's Wanya and Ruu?" she asked

"Kitchen" he answered

Miyu went to the kitchen and saw Ruu flying above Wanya.

"Wanya, please watch over Ruu today, I'll have to do some groceries with Nanami" she asked Wanya

"Okay, Miyu, and be careful" he replied

"Thanks, bye Ruu, see you later" she said

"Mama...Kyaaa" Ruu said

Miyu stood near the temple's gate to wait for Nanami. And after a while, she saw Nanami downstairs so she went down.

"Thanks Miyu" Nanami said

"It's ok!" Miyu replied "Where's Nanami?" she added

"She's busy with her stories so she can't come" Nanami answered

They started to walk and so they arrived in front of the grocery store after 15 minutes. Nanami grabbed a basket near the entrance and handed out her list.

"I'll hold the list" Miyu offered

"Ok, thanks" Nanami replied

They started to do the grocery while in Saionji Temple...

"Ruu please stop flying around, I'm getting dizzy" Wanya pleaded

"Kyaa!" the baby didn't stop but instead, he flew around the hallway making Wanya to trip

Meanwhile...

"..." Kanata was looking at the strange machine for almost 5 minutes

He is curious about the thing so he went closer and examine it. He found a red paper that was sticked below the machine. He cannot understand what was written on the sticked paper so he decided to examine it more. After some actions of turning it upside down, he found a green and red button behind the machine. Each button has its own label below but he cannot read it so he called out Wanya.

"Wanya, I found something in this machine" Kanata called out

Wanya and Ruu went inside the living room.

"What's that?" Wanya asked

"Here, take a look at this" he said "I cannot understand the writings so I called you" he added

"The red button is for the activation of the machine, the green button is for the deactivation but there's a warning below the green button, it says here that in sample versions, it doesn't work on humans" Wanya explained while reading the labels

"So what is that for?" Kanata asked "I think it is written on the paper below" he added

Wanya turned the machine upside that made the circular lens faced Kanata's position.

"A problem solver for alien mommies: Just click the red button and face the lens to the thing or alien or maybe humans you want to and they will turn into babies again" Wanya read the sticked paper

"So don't turn the lens on my position" Kanata said

"Okay" Wanya said

But before Wanya could turn the machine down, Ruu pressed on the red button. Light came out over the lens covering the whole room. After the light vanished, Wanya can hear a voice of a crying baby inside. Wanya turned and looked at the baby.

"The baby has a brown hair" he said and looked closer and met his eyes

"Amber? Oh no! It is Kanata! he turned out to be a baby!" he shouted in panic

"Papa?" Ruu asked

"Yes Ruu, Kanata became a baby!" Wanya exclaimed while moving around like crazy

"Papa?..ba..by?" Ruu said with confusion "Kyaa!!!!" he shouted then smiled

"No Ruu! What am I gonna do??? How can I turn him back to his original self?" Wanya chanted the words over and over again

"Wanya!" Ruu expressed

Wanya jumped in shock as he heard the main door opened.

"I'm home!" Miyu said

"Kyaa!" Ruu said then flew to Miyu

"Hello Ruu!" Miyu said then held Ruu in her arms

"Papa...baby! Kyaa!" Ruu said

"What's that Ruu?" Miyu asked in confirmation on what she had heard

"Papa...baby!" he repeated

"What?! He has a baby? Where is the baby? Where is Kanata?" Miyu asked

Ruu escaped Miyu's arms and flew inside the living room so Miyu decided to follow him.

"Miyu?" Wanya said

"Why Wanya?" she asked

"Kanata...baby" Wanya said while his throat dried up and beads of sweat forming his appearance

"Where is Kanata's baby?" she asked

"No!" he replied

What do you mean no?" she asked then heard a crying baby behind Wanya "so that's the baby" she said then moved forward so she can see the baby

"Miyu.." Wanya said without a voice coming out of his throat

"He looked like much of his father, he also has brown hair and amber eyes" she said while looking at the baby that seemed so familiar

"No Miyu.." Wanya said

"Why no? Look at him, he looked like Kanata! So what's his name?" Miyu asked while holding the baby in his arms so she can make it stop in crying

"His name? Kanata is his name Miyu" Wanya answered

"Kanata too? Why didn't he think of something new?" Miyu asked while trying to comfort the baby "Who's his mother?" she added

"Miyu.. wait..listen.." Wanya pleaded

"Okay Wanya" Miyu said

"He is Kanata..The baby that you're holding right now is Kanata!" Wanya said nervously

"This baby is that jerk?!" she exclaimed "How can he be this baby?" she added while looking closely at the baby

"There's the answer" Wanya said while pointing at something

"The machine? I thought it's a toy for Ruu!" she said

"I also thought that thing, but before Kanata became a baby, and before you arrived, we had discovered what is its purpose" he explained

"Then what are we going to do now? Is there something that we can use to reverse the effect?" she asked

"The sample cannot do anything about its effect so we had to order the "Premium version"..that's our last hope" he answered

"Let's do it now" Miyu said

"We can't, it will cost money" he replied

"I have some money" Miyu said

"The premium version can be bought by money, yes that's true but..we don't have any any alien money" he said

"Alien money? Can't it be our money?" she asked

"I'll try to contact the Network's management" he said then he went their ship and tried to contact the management

"Our friends must not know what happened to him" she thought "he also can't attend school" she added

"I'm finished, I convinced them but ..." he said

"But?" she asked

"We have to double the price, the Premium Version costs 3000 alien money, so we have to pay 6000 yen" he explained

"6000 yen?! That's too much! I don't have that money" she exclaimed

"That's our last hope, the network told me that this machine is still newly designed so it will take months or years to develop something to reverse it that easily" he explained

"So we have no other choice" she said in a soft voice

"Yes" Wanya said in relief "he can play with Ruu while he's in that condition" he added

"I guess so" she replied "I have to think of something to get that money" she thought

"How about Christine?" he asked

"No, I couldn't do that..even Kanata wouldn't want it..he has his pride..he wants his problem to be solved without anyone's help so we couldn't do that because now, I am in his situation and Christine might suspect on something, we can't let that happen" she explained

"You're right Miyu" he replied "just tell me if I can help" he added

"Yes, Wanya! You can help" she said

"How?" he asked

"We can take care of them both, but whenever I'm in school, I can't help you until I come back" Miyu told Wanya

"Its okay Miyu, I'm willing" he said

"Thanks" she replied then smiled at him

"I'm the one who should thank you Miyu" he said "I thought you would get angry at me" he added

"No Wanya, no one wanted this to happen, and I understand" she said

Hours passed and Miyu took the responsibility for Kanata while Wanya watched over Ruu.

Evening..

"I'll have to cook our dinner now" Wanya said

"Alright, thanks Wanya" Miyu said

Wanya went to the kitchen so he can cook their dinner while Miyu took over to watch for Ruu and Kanata.

"This baby is the jerk, I didn't experience to argue with him today, and its so nice" she thought and smiled at the baby

After some time...

"Dinner is ready Miyu" Wanya shouted

"Coming" she said while held Ruu and Kanata on both hands

Miyu went inside the kitchen and gave Ruu to Wanya while she still held Kanata in her arms so he can feed her.

"Ruu, sorry if I cannot watch over you today and onto the following days" she said

"Kyaa!" Ruu replied smiling

"Thanks Ruu" she said while feeding Kanata

"What are you planning Miyu?" he asked

"I'm thinking a while ago if I will get a job" she answered

"What job?" he asked

"Anything decent that has a high salary so we can buy that machine as soon as possible" she replied

"You're willing to do that Miyu?" he asked nicely

"Yes, I am" she answered

"Why?" he asked again

"Well, he's nice to me even though we always got into an argument, he's also a part of this family, he's Ruu's father. I started to trust and understand him, I cannot afford to see him like that of course, he always helps me but is also accompanied by teases and irritations. I mean its like that I'm very much contented if we had an argument, although that's not pleasant to hear, I can express what I had to express. It's very hard to explain Wanya..." she narrated

"The temple is so quiet without you two arguing, there's no life in here" Wanya told her

"Maybe you're right" she replied

"Aii?" Ruu asked

"Are you still hungry Ruu?" Miyu asked

"Kyaa!" he said

"Wanya, hold Kanata then I'll hold Ruu, let's take turns" she suggested

"That's a good idea Miyu!" he said

"Yeah, I think.." she said

After their dinner...

"Where will Kanata sleep?" Wanya asked

"Let's just sleep in the living room, all together" she answered

"Another good idea!" Wanya replied

They laid there futons and placed the babied in the middle while Miyu laid beside them and Wanya on the other end.

* * *

Hi again and again! Its me, I didn't able to make chapter 8 yesterday cause I attended the birthday bash of my friend and classmate. That birthday is something I wouldn't forget, such a unique experience with that, hehe.. 

Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is a prologue on how Kanata becomes a baby, next chapters is the continuation for this prologue, hope you like this chapter!

Sorry if I can't read on some of the reviewers fanfics, but I promise to read those and I'll also review!

Well then see ya guys!

Maraming Salamat sa pagpatuloy na pagbasa (this is for the filipino readers, Glad that there are so many Filipinos in here)!!!...


	10. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!_

Hello guys!

I'm now finished with High school life. It was really hard being a graduating student, you really need to sacrifice things and two of them are writing my own stories and writing fanfics.

It has been a year before I opened these files again. And because of that I have to really read all the chapters to remember the whole story that I had written.

And what a coincidence…this chapter's title is…SACRIFICES

Please enjoy…and I hope that flames and unpleasant criticisms are set aside for now since I don't really want to be welcomed by those. Thank you nn

A new girl and a boy here…her name is Mayo Kishimi and his is Shun Miyamoto

* * *

CHAPTER 9: SACRIFICES

It's a bright Monday morning when Miyu woke up. She saw Kanata who is still sleeping beside her and saw that Ruu and Wanya are not there already.

"Start of another week for school, and Kanata is still a baby so he can't go to school yet" Miyu said "I'll leave you here for a while baby Kanata, I need to prepare for school now" she added then left

Miyu went to her room to get her towel and headed to the bathroom. She did her daily routines and went to the living room.

"I'm back…and so you're awake now!" she said

She carried Kanata and went to the dining room and saw Wanya and Ruu inside.

"Good Morning Wanya, hi Ruu!" Miyu greeted

"Good Morning Miyu!" Wanya greeted back

"Mama..Papa..baby! Kyaa!" Ruu said

"No Ruu, he is not our baby! You already forgot it?" Miyu asked

"Aii?" Ruu seemed to be confused

"This is your Papa, look..." Miyu said

"Aii!" Ruu said and smiled

"You can play with him, Wanya I'll have to ask you to watch over them today and I guess for the rest of the week…lucky you!" Miyu said

"Yes, Miyu!" Wanya said while placing their breakfast on the table

"Thanks Wanya!" Miyu replied and smiled

Miyu fed Kanata and Ruu

"I'll have to go now Wanya! Please take care of them" Miyu said

"Okay Miyu, I will!" Wanya replied with a smile

"Bye Ruu!" Miyu bid him

Miyu left the Saionji Temple and headed to school.

"She's very loving" Wanya thought then went inside

**School...**

"Good Morning!" Miyu greeted

"Good Morning Miyu!" Aya and Nanami greeted back

"Where's Kanata?" Santa asked while Christine looked at them

"Well, you see, he's not here...right?" Miyu answered

"What kind of answer is that Miyu? Of course he's not here, that's why Santa's asking you" Nanami said sweatdropped

"What would I tell them?" she thought

"Oh, I know! Kanata did not attend today because he's packing his and Miyu's bag so they can go to a very far place so that no one can bring them apart" Christine said while gritting her teeth and bright yellow diamonds starting to form in her eyes

"No Christine, his father brought him to a place so he can train Kanata, you know..." Miyu excused

"Oh really? Sorry for that!" Christine replied and sat back into her chair

"That was close" Miyu said "by the way, he will be away for I think... average time" she added

"Where did his father took him and what do you mean by average?" Aya asked

"Took him?" she asked trying to find an answer

"Yes? Where?" Aya asked again

"I don't know?" she answered hesitantly

"You're acting weird today Miyu!" Nanami said

Someone tapped Miyu's shoulder. She looked back seeing a reflection of a yellow light.

"Not again!" she thought

"Miyu... Miyu…Miyu…" Christine chanted

Christine's eyes glowed again and raged through the classroom. Kanata's fans club tried to calm their president but they can't.

"Stop it Chris!" Miyu pleaded

"You should not act like that! Stop being so selfish!" A girl from behind shouted and ran away

"Huh?" Christine stopped, confused

"Who is she?" Miyu asked

"Well, another girl from Kanata's fans club before… Her name is Mayo Kishimi" Nanami answered

"Is she jealous too?" Miyu asked again

"Maybe yes…maybe no." Nanami answered

"Why is that?" Miyu asked confused again

"As I can remember when I used to be a member of that fan club, she's the president at that time… Until Christine arrived and made herself the President" Nanami narrated

"I'm one of the former members too, you know" Aya butted in

"Aya!" Nanami scolded

"Oh, sorry, he…he?" Aya apologized

"What did she do after Christine became the President suddenly replacing her?" Miyu asked

"Nothing of course." Nanami answered

"Nothing?" Miyu asked

"Yes. She can't do anything about it because Christine is more powerful and more influential than she is, you know her family background, she's the richest girl in Heiomachi so no one would dare to oppose her" Nanami answered

"That's terrible! But Chris-chan is not that bad, right?" Miyu said

"I guess so…she's nice…and you said it! Mayo didn't show for half a month… and when she finally showed up… she's totally different. She's not the shy type anymore, she had been a powerful lady, she'll fight for her rights and will do anything to get what she wanted" Nanami narrated

"That's good for her" Miyu commented

"But because of that, she hated Christine and …Kanata" Nanami said "One time, Mayo and some of her friends threw stones at Christine and they needed to bring her to the hospital" she added

"That's…" Miyu cannot continue, she felt a little nervous

"One more, some of the Kanata's fans club new members were reported to be beaten up at the school backyard…it was featured in our school newspaper" Nanami reminded

"So, are you saying I'm in danger too, is that what you mean?" Miyu asked

"Yes." Nanami answered without hesitation

"You're joking! Don't make me nervous Nanami" Miyu said with a forced smile

"That's true" Aya confirmed

"Never mind, let's just forget about it" Miyu said

"Okay then…but I warned you Miyu…be careful" Nanami and Aya answered

**Class Hours…**

"Hey Miyu, do you think you can go with us later?" Nanami asked

"I'm sorry, but I can't Nanami" Miyu answered gloomily

"Why?" Aya asked

"I have many things to do later or maybe until before the end of the week" Miyu reasoned

"I see… its ok" Nanami accepted

**After School…**

Miyu began to find a job that can help her earn enough money for Kanata's condition.

And after long hours of applying, she was accepted in a Bakery far from Saionji Temple.

"At last! I got a good one." Miyu sighed in relief

"Hello" A voice greeted

"Huh? Hi!" Miyu turned to face the person and smiled

"Welcome to the business, I'm Shun Miyamoto" The boy welcomed her

"Thanks, I'm Miyu Kouzuki" Miyu answered

"You're welcome" Shun answered

"What will I do? What are my tasks? Miyu asked pleasantly

"You'll have to serve the customers like what I am doing" shun answered

"Is that all?" Miyu asked

"Sometimes, you'll have to be the cashier too" He replied

"Okay" she replied

**After Work…**

"I'll go now Shun" Miyu said

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked

"No need, thanks" Miyu answered and smiled

"See you tomorrow then, bye" Shun bid her

"See you tomorrow" Miyu bid him goodbye too

**Saionji Temple**

"I'm home" Miyu said

"It's late Miyu, where have you been?" Wanya asked

"I got a work now Wanya" Miyu answered

"Oh, I forgot! By the way, Ruu's sleeping but Kanata's still awake" Wanya told her

"He's really stubborn" Miyu said

She went to her room to change her clothes and went to the living room and carried Kanata

"Why aren't you sleeping yet Kanata?" Miyu asked while patting him "You're so stubborn" she added

"Hey! I can hear and understand you!" Kanata thought

"Hey Wanya, my salary is 1000 per day, so less than 6 days, we can buy that machine so this hard headed guy here will be back in his true form" Miyu said

"That's good, but you're going to tire yourself with that Miyu, are you sure with that?" Wanya asked, concerned

"It's only for 6 days Wanya, I can handle that, I'm the only one who can help him now, you cannot leave them both to help me" Miyu answered smiling (but tired)

"Jerk! Sleep now so I can get to sleep too" Miyu told Kanata

"Who's you're calling a jerk?" Kanata thought

"Time to sleep now!" Miyu said "You know, I met someone…he's kinda cute" Miyu added before going to sleep

"I bet I'm cuter than him" Kanata thought

**3 Days Later…**

"Hey Miyu…have you heard that Mayo is planning something to a girl that they call "KC"?" Nanami informed

"Now I heard it…Nanami" Miyu answered "And what does KC means actually?" she asked

"No one actually knows yet except for her tutus" Nanami answered

"Oh…I see…tutus?" Miyu said

"But I have a suspicion…based on her tutus description" Nanami said

"And who may be that unlucky girl you are suspecting of…tutus?" Miyu asked in annoyance

"Of course! It's you Miyu…no one else" Nanami answered her "I think KC means "Kanata's Cousin" you see" she added

"Oh really? And when did you actually hear it from those tutus?" Miyu asked

"Just a while ago…before you enter the classroom" Nanami answered

"What are you saying!? And what the heck do TUTUS mean anyway?" Miyu asked glaring in the cutest way ever an angry human can possibly express it

"What's with that glare Miyu? Half angry and….half scared…You're funny even when you're angry" Nanami retaliated "No wonder why Kanata seems interested in teasing you" she added with a mischievous grin

"Nanami! Why you!" Miyu said angrily

"What's that? What did you say? Miyu! Miyu! Miyu!" Christine chanted

"Chris-chan! She's just teasing…there's nothing to worry about…I think..he..he..he" Miyu defended

"Yes, it's true" Nanami added

"Oh…Okay…that's good" Chris-chan came back to becoming her calm and princess-like nature

"Hey Nanami! I will be killed by Chris-chan first before those TUTUS or whatever or whoever they may be before they can get their hands on me" Miyu pouted

"Don't worry Miyu-chan! She can't possibly do that to you" Nanami smiled "And by the way…I just only made that TUTUS word that you are annoyed of…I just can't think of a better word, you see…" she added with a grin

**AT HER WORK…**

"Hello Miyu!" Shun greeted

"Hi Shun! I'm not late right?" Miyu asked

"Yes…you are late for…I think 3 and a half minutes" He answered

"So I have to get to work now Shun…talk to you later" She said and smiled

"Okay…I will not tell boss of you will let me walk you home tonight" Shun said

"Wait! That's not fair" Miyu defended

"Well, nothing is fair in this world of ours Miyu-chan!" he also defended

"If I just don't badly needed this job…he cannot do this to me" Miyu thought

"I'm waiting Miyu-chan" he said while smiling "Don't worry, you're safe with me, just wanted to know you more" he added

"Oh…alright" Miyu blurted out "That's sweet" she added

**After Work…**

"Miyu-chan…ready?" Shun asked

"Yes…just a minute" she answered while getting her things and went outside

"Alright…let's go now" he said

**While walking…**

"Hey, Miyu-chan" he broke the silence

"Yes?" she asked

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked without looking at her

"No…why?" she answered while having a feeling of needles pricked her delicate skin

"Just wondered…we are like sweethearts now…walking home together" he said and smiled

"I can't answer you with that one" She said "Why? If this guy is Kanata…I think we're quarreling now…I'm sure that I am saying awful things right now…but he is not Kanata…and he will never say that words…especially to me" she pondered

"Miyu-chan?" he said

"Uhm…Shun, you can leave me there…"Miyu requested

"Alright…I guess you're not comfortable right?" He considered

"Yes. Thanks" Miyu said without hesitation

**House…**

"I'm home" Miyu said "I'm really tired" she added

"Welcome home Miyu" Wanya greeted

"Mama!" Ruu also greeted

"Where's Kanata?" Miyu asked

"He's in the living room…" Wanya said

"Hello Kanata…you know you're really giving me a hard time…is this some sort of a punishment?" she protested

"But I have to thank you…I met Shun…It seems he can understand me…I think my sacrifices have been awarded" Miyu added while smiling at Kanata

"Understand my face Miyu! Of course he can…Isn't it obvious that he's just a guy who loves women?" Kanata thought

"But we have just met…that's the sad part of it…he's not like you who doesn't understand women at all" she reprimanded

"You really are dense Miyu…you can't possibly make him your boyfriend. If you did I'll have to make your stay at Saionji temple like a living hell" he thought and he's really angry now

**Tuesday…**

"Still busy Miyu?" Nanami asked

"Yep…as in busy" She answered

"Let's walk together…up until the school gate" Nanami requested

"Okay…thank you" Miyu said clueless of what that request might be for…

**Gate…**

"Thanks Nanami-chan! See you tomorrow" Miyu bid her

No prob Miyu-chan" Nanami also bid her

**Work…**

"You're not late today Miyu-chan" Shun said

"That's good" she answered

"So can we walk together again later?" Shun asked

"I'm not really sure" she answered "why didn't I say yes?" she thought

"I know you want it Miyu-chan" Shun said and smiled

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked

"It's written all over your face Miyu-chan" Shun assumed

"I'm sorry…but I have to start with my tasks if you'll excuse me" Miyu excused herself

"I'll wait for you outside after our work" He insisted "And I don't accept NO as an answer" he added

**After Work…**

"So…let's go now?" Shun asked her as if assuming

"You can leave me on that place again…that would be enough" Miyu requested

**While walking…**

"Miyu-chan" Shun said

"Yes?" she answered

"You told me that you still don't have a boyfriend" He started

"Yes…why?" She asked nervously

"Do you think that you can be my girlfriend? Miyu-chan?" He asked while facing her

"What? But…" she was cut off by Shun

"And as I said before…I don't accept NO as an answer" He reminded

"I don't know…I'm not ready with that yet and we have just met" she answered in a state of turmoil

"Why? I know that you already fell in love with me…isn't it?" He assumed

"No…you got it wrong…I just admire you for being understanding…that's all" She defended

"You cannot lie from me Miyu-chan…I know you love me!" He presumed

"No! I don't love you" Miyu said and tried to run

"You can't get away with this…When I want something…there's no way I can't get that" He threatened her while holding her arm

"Get your hands off me…I thought you really understand me…but I was wrong…so let go" Miyu cursed her

"Shut up Miyu-chan! You're mine now…and you can do nothing about it" He held her arm tighter and pushed her to the nearby wall

"Hey! What are you doing? You cannot do this…Let go! Leave me alone" she's trying to fight to escape

"Don't move Miyu-chan" he told her "There's no one here but the two of us…so there's nothing you can do now…and most of all…there's no one to help you" Shun warned her

Shun went nearer and his face closer to hers…His lips is getting closer to her lips

* * *

Atlast…finished with this chapter…I got a writer's block with this chapter...But I'm starting to complete my scattered brain's puzzle again.

See you next chapter!


	11. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!  
_

Hello guys!

I'm now finished with High school life. It was really hard being a graduating student, you really need to sacrifice things and two of them are writing my own stories and writing fanfics.

It has been a year before I opened these files again. And because of that I have to really read all the chapters to remember the whole story that I had written.

Please enjoy…and I hope that flames and unpleasant criticisms are set aside for now since I don't really want to be welcomed by those. Thank you n.n

* * *

**Chapter 10: Misunderstandings**

_**Recap:**_

"_Don't move Miyu-chan" he told her "There's no one here but the two of us…so there's nothing you can do now…and most of all…there's no one to help you" Shun warned her and smiled evilly_

_Shun went nearer and his face closer to hers…His lips is getting closer to her lips…_

* * *

"Doooon't" Miyu shouted

A block of wood stuck on Shun's face

"What the?! Who did that?" Shun asked irritated

"Huh?" her eyes widen "…Kanata?!" she blurted out

"Who are you?!" Shun asked while still sitting with blood running from his nose

"How did you…" she asked in confusion but was cut off

"You're really an indecent guy you know…Just what I thought…you cannot be trusted" Kanata chided

"You do not know me so don't tell me that…we're not even friends" he defended while standing up

"I know you now…based on what I had witnessed…and yes we're not friends! I don't have a filthy friend!" Kanata told him calmly and turned to Miyu

"Filthy?" Shun whispered "You're gonna regret we've met!" he said and pulled out a knife from his pocket

"Kanata!" Miyu shouted

"Kyaa!" Ruu appeared and made the knife flew from Shun's hand and let it float in the air

"What the?! What are you guys?" Shun asked in a state of mind turbulence

"I'll tell it to them…I warned you! You'll regret we've met" Shun damned them

"Oh really? You think someone will believe in you? A flying baby who made your knife float?" Kanata anticipated "They might even capture and detain you with your own words…I mean why do you have a knife? You're a total imbecile" Kanata condemned

"Damn you!" Shun anathematized and ran away

"Guess…that's too easy" Kanata said

"Kanata?!" Miyu yelled

"You're going to thank me?" Kanata turned to her "Hmm…" and saw her crying

Kanata went closer to Miyu…and put his hands on her shoulder

"Hey…why are you crying? You're safe now…don't worry" Kanata said gently

"How?" she asked "you know what I mean" she added

"Oh…It's really an accident you know…That thing…Ruu played with it and he…" Kanata narrated but suddenly stopped

"He what?" Miyu asked irritated

"He…broke it" He answered quickly as if teasing her

"That's it?!" She yelled

"Yes! That's it" he affirmed "And thanks to Ruu I'm back!" He said and smiled

"Thanks to Ruu! Yes!" She turned around tears falling and ran away

"Hey! Where are you going? Miyu!" he called her

She didn't answer

"After all I did…he didn't even consider even one thing that I have done for him" Miyu whimpered while running not knowing where to go "I really hate that jerk now!" she added in her furious running moment

"What's that about?" Kanata asked in confusion

"Ruu…come here" He told Ruu "someone might see you there" he added with open arms

"Mama!" Ruu said

"Ka..na..ta" Wanya said while trying to catch his breath

"Wanya?" Kanata asked

"Oh…so..there's…Ruu" Wanya sighed

"Uhm…Wanya, please hold Ruu for a moment…I have something to deal with" Kanata asked for Wanya

"Sure…but what is that exact--?" Wanya asked but when he turned his head to Kanata's direction…he's already gone

"Where could she be?" Kanata thought while stirring his eyes from side to side

Kanata went to Aya's house hoping that Miyu will be there

"Miyu? No I haven't seen her and she didn't go here" Aya answered

"Oh…I see" Kanata sighed again

"Is there a problem?" She asked

"Actually I'm not sure" he answered "I have to go now…Thank you Konishi" He added and ran

"Good evening…sorry to disturb you but have you seen Miyu? Or did she go here?" Kanata asked

"No…I haven't seen her after we parted in the school gate…why?" Nanami answered

"It's nothing…I'll go now thank you" he bid her and ran away

"Huh? Is Miyu lost?" Nanami wondered

"Nanami-chan!" Aya called

"Aya-chan? Why are you here?" Nanami again wondered

"Did Kanata go here?" Aya asked

"Yes…he just left…hey tell me…what's going on?" Nanami asked abruptly

"I don't know either so I'm hoping that I can find answers from you" Aya answered dissatisfied

"I don't know Aya-chan" Nanami answered

"So…what now?" Aya asked "Wait…I'll follow Kanata…have to go now bye" she said and ran away too

"Aya-chan!" Nanami called out but she's gone already

"Nanami-chan"

"Hmm?" she turned back "Miyu-chan?" Nanami is already confused of what is really happening…people are disappearing and reappearing

"Nanami-cha--"

"Hey Miyu-chan! Can you please explain what is happening?" Nanami interrupted her chant

"Will you listen?" Miyu asked in a crying voice "and understand?" she ended and looked at Nanami

"Miyu-chan?" Nanami said "why are you crying?" and asked

"Will you Nanami-chan?" Miyu asked and anguish was visible in her emerald eyes

"Miyu-ch--yes I will don't worry" She said and escorted Miyu inside her house

"Kanata-kun! Where are you?" Aya thought while trying to find for Kanata

"Miyu! Where did you go? I can't find you!" Kanata thought and frustration is evident in his breath "You should have let me finish first before you ran" he added

"Is it not enough Nanami-chan? Is it not enough?" Miyu cried out "I tried so hard to help him didn't I?" she added

"Miyu-chan…I know--" Nanami was cut off

"Let me finish first Nanami-chan" she told her

"Oh…okay" Nanami sweatdropped

"I know he doesn't care about me…but atleast he should have learned how to appreciate…" Miyu cried out again "and especially he should have learned that there are people who cares about him" she added

"Finished now?" Nanami asked

"Not yet!" she answered and looked at Nanami "You know…I want to punch him now! Right now Nanami-chan! I want to punch him so hard so he can realize everything!" she added

"Oh! Miyu-chan" Nanami sighed

"But I guess my punch would not mean anything to him…It would just appear to be a plain punch out of anger and frustration without certain reasons" Miyu said and looked down…tears started to flow from her eyes again "and he will just tell me awful hurtful words again…" she added

"I know you're not okay…and you're really hurt so you can cry out your problems with me" Nanami thought will patting Miyu "On the first place…I am your friend Miyu-chan" she added in her thoughts

"Nanami-chan…do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm dumb enough to even thought that Kanata will be grateful that I tried to help him…that I'm hoping that he would smile at me and will say Thank you Miyu?" she asked

"You know Miyu…you're really helpful…you just wanted to help him…but when you first thought of helping him…did you expect something? Or you just really want to simply help him?

"…" she stopped sobbing

"Did you ever think that he has to return you kindness? That he is required to do something in return?" Nanami asked

"But he should have atleast appreciated it…" she answered

"Are you sure that he really didn't appreciate it at all?" Nanami asked again

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked…traces of tears are still visible from her eyes and cheeks

"You know Kanata more than anyone else Miyu! And I'm sure you know that fact..." Nanami told her "How would you expect him to react on that? Will he tell it to you directly? How would he show that he appreciate what you've done for him?" Nanami tried to make her realize something

"So how Miyu? Do you think Kanata will hold you and embrace you and say thank you? Is that what you think?" She said concernly

"Nanami-chan…maybe you're right and I guess I'm wrong" Miyu said "he would just tease me around…I suppose…but I'm not sure…but he said "Thanks to Ruu I'm back…and he's smiling" Miyu said

"Based from what you have just said…he would just tease me around" Nanami answered

"Nanami-chan" Miyu said

"So I want my friend back…the optimistic Miyu" Nanami said and smiled

"Oh…yeah…that girl" Miyu realized "Thank you very much Nanami-chan!"

"No problem Miyu-chan!" she replied

"I'll be going now…Sorry for the trouble" Miyu said

"It's okay…I will be just here if you need me" Nanami answered in a sincere manner

"I'm blessed to have a friend like you Nanami-chan" Miyu said and smiled and left

"Maybe she's already home" Kanata thought

"I give up…I'll just go back to Nanami" Aya said

Aya stopped looking for Kanata and went back to Nanami…

"She just left" Nanami answered

"What?!" Aya exclaimed

"She appeared just after you disappeared Aya-chan" Nanami explained

"Is that so? Do you think this scene would be a blockbuster if we put it into a play?" Aya asked and her eyes shining and shimmering

"Oh…Aya-chan! I thought you're so serious" Nanami sighed

"Yes I was…but it's already finished, right? The problem was solved?" Aya asked

"Yes…I hope so" Nanami answered "Let's just leave it to their own understandings" she added

Kanata is running from the left side before the temple's stairs…and Miyu from the right

"So I guess it's a misunderstanding" Miyu thought while running

"This is really a big misunderstanding!" Kanata thought while running

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter

I hope you like it…and I also hope for reviews

I'm really glad to write fanfics when I got good reviews…it encourages me

For Chapter 9's (Sacrifices) reviewers: Thanks for reviewing. Just bear with the story because I cannot promise you an excellent story but I'm doing my best to make my fanfic worth reading n.n

Anyways...Thanks for the reviews

So that's all! Kita kitz for the next chapter Ja!


	12. A Secret Lover

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!_

Hi there! I'm back; actually this chapter was written long ago, two years or more, I'm not sure, cause last time was way back 2006. I finally got my PC monitor running up (I don't use my PC anymore because of my laptop) so I was able to recover my Daa! Daa! Daa! Fanfic files.

Hello!

Chapter 11 is here…Sorry for the recent cliffhangers. I hate it too…but I think it would really spice up my writing system as long as I would update in just enough amount of time.

Ang again here's chapter 11! Please sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11:

_**Recap:**_

_Kanata is running from the left side before the temple's stairs…and Miyu from the right_

"_So I guess it's a misunderstanding" Miyu thought while running_

"_This is really a big misunderstanding!" Kanata thought while running_

_

* * *

_

Kanata stopped from running as she saw Miyu coming across his way and so as Miyu. They stared at each other there for a while like idiots. They cannot seem to locate even the basic words from the dictionary. They stood frozen like they have just come out from hibernation.

"Miyu…" Kanata said obviously breaking the dreadful silence

"I'm sorry!" They chorused as they angled their bodies to 45 degrees with their hands at their side and eyes are closed

"Huh?" Both looked at each other still at their previous position

They laughed at each others' absurd actions. It seems that the situation is now comfortable between them. They can look at each other as well as laugh at each other but still, words are running random through their minds.

'Kanata…I want to apologize for running from you after helping me to get out of that situation. I thank you for that…I appreciate it! Really…" Miyu said rapidly still looking down, hiding her flush

"Wow! That's nice Miyu. When did you learn how to use formal words? That's really unbelievable!" Kanata replied not knowing what he would really say after he had just received an apology from the girl that made him worried

"I'm serious here! You're really stupid Kanata!" Miyu reproached and looked directly to Kanata's eyes in a sudden movement

"Yeah…I know! But I don't think you should be reprimanding me like that here. Let's talk about this matter inside" Obviously Kanata made an excuse for his foolishness "You're welcome is enough! Why couldn't I say that two simple words to her?" He thought

"Alright! Let's go inside..." Miyu accepted his excuse definitely making her appear naïve to him

They started climbing the Saionji Temple stairs before the main entrance together with a distance of two human beings between them.

"I know this stairs are long! But not as long as this moment! It appears to be like the path to Heaven…but with Kanata here…I think this stairs will lead us to hell!" Miyu thought while walking endlessly in that gauche moment

"You're so tense Miyu…It's really apparent in your face" Kanata told her apparently breaking the silence between them

"And so…you're looking at me! Got you there Kanata" Miyu retaliated with a blunt smile

"I'm looking at you only to see that awful tensed expression in your face. I will ask you Miyu…" He retorted "Are you in love with me? Don't know just realized" He added

Miyu looked at him in a split second…her eyes fuming.

"The hell Kanata! Who do you think you are? Do you think you're good enough for me? If you do…And I'll say I'm not in LOVE with a person like you! Hear that? The HELL! Miyu countered

"Let me rephrase it for you! I think it goes like this…Do you think you're good enough for me Miyu? If you do…then you're dreaming" Kanata riposte

"You're out of your mind Kanata! You're-…Or is it…that you're the one who is in love with me? Ohhh…" Miyu teased

"You're helpless Miyu…" Kanata sighed and continued to walk

"What is that suppose to mean?" Miyu yelled following Kanata

"That is why internet was invented…Go search for what it means" Kanata teased

"Never mind Kanata! I'll just leave it hanging in the mid-air" Miyu pouted

In front of the Main Door…

"Miyu…I'm sorry" Kanata said facing Miyu blocking the door

"Kanata you're creeping me out" Miyu said

"Hey…Be serious here" Kanata scolded

"You're not serious when I'm apologizing! Hello!" Miyu reacted

"I'm just teasing you…I know that you ran away because you thought that I did not appreciate the things that you've done for me this last few da-" Kanata was cut off

"Yeah..yeah that's ri—" She was also been cut off

"Miyu! Let me finish first alright?" Kanata complained "Thank you!—"He added

"You're welcome" Miyu replied

"I said let me finish first Miyu!" Kanata complained again

"Hey! I thought that you're already finished so I replied" Miyu defended "It's not my fault"

"I'll let you know…I can actually understand everything even though I became a baby" He started "I just cannot reply and answer back like my actual age though" he added

"So…you..." She said while pointing at Kanata

"Yes…I understood everything you have said to me when I'm still a baby" Kanata finished what she was about to say

"What the!" She yelled "I'm doomed" She thought

"Don't react like that Miyu…I said let me finish first! Is it really that hard to do that?" He said veins are becoming in his temple

"Okay! Okay…" she pouted again

"So after I became normal again...I tried to find you…and luckily you were just meters away in front of the temple…so I was able to prevent him kissing you" Kanata narrated…with a blush

"Oh…is that so? That's nice of you then" She said while waving her hands teasingly

"What are you doing? You should be thanking me by now you know" He complained again

"Oh…I'm finished doing that Kanata" Miyu teased him and with an awful teasing grin

"Never mind what I said" He said and opened the main door obviously turning his back to Miyu so he can go inside

"I'm lucky that you're there Kanata…thank you" She whispered so he cannot hear that and she's actually smiling

"What's that Miyu?" Kanata asked turning his head just over his shoulder

"I said I pity you Mister Kanata…look at you" Miyu grinning again

"Oh…really? I thought I heard…I'm lucky to have you there Kanata…I love you" He teased in retaliation

"The Hell again Kanata! You must be dreaming! I would never say that" She yelled

"Come on…I don't want somebody coming here tomorrow morning complaining about someone who lost her mind and started yelling like an idiot" Kanata teased her and walked inside

"Kanata! I tell you…you'll not able to see that person tomorrow cause you're not going to see the sun rising again" She yelled again and walked inside closing the door

BANG! The door closed with a bang and Miyu did not expect that it will be too loud

"What the!" she screamed

She was also surprised with the banging of the door

"Miyu…The door!" Kanata yelled "Don't worry I'll bring you to the amusement park tomorrow after school. You can bang as many doors as you want in there…So spare our door, okay?" he added "Or just go to sleep, will you?"

"Shut up Kanata!" Miyu yelled in retaliation "If you would not then you'll be the one I'll bang!" she's fuming with foolishness

"Hey! Hey! Ruu's sleeping…Will you keep quiet please?" Wanya whispered

"Sorry Wanya" Kanata and Miyu chorused

"Don't shout!" Wanya whispered again

"Oh…sorry" The two whispered again

"I said don't shout!" Wanya exclaimed

"Wanya! Lower your voice" The two chorused again but this time their voices are lower than the first

"…" Wanya sweat dropped and just left the scene "It's not my fault" He walked out with his head lowered

**The next day at school…**

"Miyu-chan Good Morning" Nanami and Aya greeted

"Good Morning Nanami-chan, Aya-chan!" Miyu greeted them as well smiling

"Kanata! You're back" Santa cried and broke into tears

"Stop it Santa!" Kanata being his usual self is back to school and of course the girls started screaming like mad

"Kanata-kun" Christine whispered while in her seat and her eyes became stars "Kanata-kun" she chanted and goes louder and louder "Kanata-kun…Kanata-kun…Kanata-kun" she's becoming tomato-colored "Hehehehehe…Kanata-kun"

"She's gone mad" Santa sighed at the sight of a wild girl

'Hehehe…Kanata-kun" She raised from her seat still laughing and chanting

"Chris-chan? Are you okay?" Miyu asked "You look like the octopus that accidentally landed on Mikan-san's head the other day" she added

"Kanata-kun…hehehe" Christine is grinning like a demon

"Hanakomachi" Kanata spoke with a gentle voice

Christine heard it and his voice echoed through her ears and deeper in it…deeper

"Hehehe…Kan-"Christine fainted letting out some smoke from her body up to her head and up to the air

"That's cool!" Santa shouted "How'd you do that Chris-chan?" Santa spin around Christine

"This is terrible" Nanami sighed

"Saionji-san! Your fans club is heading here" One student yelled at Kanata, her voice cannot be heard since foot stomps can be heard throughout the hallway

"Another one! This really terrible…It's like that we're not in school" Nanami sighed again

"Miyu-chan! Would it be nice to put this scene in the play?" Aya asked with sparkles in her eyes

"Excuse me everyone! Please settle down" Kanata shouted and in an instant everything became silent

"Wow" Miyu expressed with disbelief "He can actually do that? Is he that influential? He can make everyone's life stop with a simple command?" Miyu thought

"Saionji-san…Someone is waiting for you outside" One of his classmates told him

"Hmm? Alright then" Kanata stood up and went outside the classroom and of course Christine doubted this act

"Kanata-kun!" She also stood up, raised her long sleeves, clenched her fists and her signature…Twinkling eyes

"Yes Hanakomachi?" Kanata looked at her

"Kanaata-ku…haaaa" She melted again as smoke was release from her head

Everyone sighed with this scene…They are used to it since they can witness this situation in their daily school lives. Kanata went out the classroom.

"Saionji-san"

"Yes? How may I help you?" Kanata asked her

"Someone wants me to give this to you"

"Who is that person?" Kanata asked while handling the paper. He looked at it for a while "What's your na-ah? She's gone?"

"Talking to yourself Saionji-san?" Miss Mizuno appeared from nowhere

"Miss Mizuno?" Was all he can say

"Good Morning Class" As she left Kanata behind and greeted her class "Don't forget that I worked as a ninja Saionji-san" She smiled and winked at him

"What's the relevance?" He whispered

"Saionji-san, a ninja is trained to have a good hearing ability" Miss Mizuno told him "You may take your seat now Mister President" she smiled

"Oh good! Now our teacher thinks I have a girlfriend" He thought and sat down "And I haven't even opened the note yet"

Kanata can sense that Miyu is looking at him. First he looked at her through his peripheral vision…and it was confirmed, she is really looking at him with that questioning expression. And then, he finally looked at her. And what he did made Miyu as red as a tomato. Kanata smiled mischievously directly through her eyes.

"He caught me! He caught me looking at him! And the hell again and again…he smiled! His eyes are saying "See…you really love me, don't you?" I'm so dead!" Miyu thought while looking at the Sakura tree outside the window which is way paler than she is now

**After Class…**

"I won't let him think that I'm really in love with him! I have to clarify it" Miyu thought while trying to look for Kanata

She saw him went outside the classroom and was followed by Christine. She was confused and because of her overwhelming curiosity, she followed them. Kanata stopped for a moment because of his natural instinct that someone is following him but he regarded this as the one who originally owned the note from earlier

"Rooftop?" Miyu asked herself "Could it be that…" she cut off her thoughts and opened the door just a little so she'll be able to see what is happening behind that door

"Hanakomachi?" He started "Are you the one who wants to give me the note?" he asked

* * *

Well, a cliffhanger again, sorry for that :)

Anyway, thesis is up so I'm still busy, last time I updated this fic was I'm a graduating student from Highschool, and now, I'm almost there to graduate from college. I'm really busy but I'll keep on writing and updating my fics for those who keeps on reading them.

I thank you for that people, I really do.

Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
